Truth or Dare
by pixelatrix
Summary: "Why do I get the feeling that you'll only ever follow orders that you want to follow?" - Fem Shep & Hackett. Slight Spoilers for ME1, ME2 & ME3. Rated M for Language & Stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This will be an on-going story featuring a romance between Fem-Shepard & Hackett**

**This is AU-ish in a lot of ways, my stories always are. Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Shepard in this is: Spacer, was on Akuze, Paragade.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

"I believe that walking away is generally an indication that I am no longer interested in conversing with you." Shepard rolled her eyes at the idiot trying to hit on her at the bar.

She'd been on Arcturus trying to catch up with her mom before taking up her new posting to the _Normandy_ as XO. But Hannah had been called back to her ship before they'd even sat down to dinner. Shepard decided to head to the bar frequented by most of the officers on Arcturus, which had been her first mistake. The second mistake had been putting up with the Major Douchebag who'd not taken her first hint.

"Commander?" A strong hand dropped on her shoulder.

She'd had enough of this asshole. Without bothering to look, she tossed the rest of her beer over her shoulder. She turned around to find that she'd just emptied her pint on Admiral Hackett.

_Oh fuck._

"I…" There was absolutely nothing appropriate that she could think of to say. "Sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else."

"I get that all the time." Hackett grabbed a napkin and wiped the beer from his face.

"Really?"

"No." He tossed the crumpled napkin to the side.

"Move over old man, I was talking to her first." The drunken man bumped into Hackett while trying to grab Shepard.

Hackett grabbed the Major by the front of his uniform. He whispered something in the man's ear. He paled significantly and stumbled out of the bar as quickly as his drunken feet could carry him. The Admiral turned his attention back to Shepard.

Intensity was something that she'd always associated with the man in front of her. It made her nervous…and warm…very warm. They'd been flirting with each other since she'd arrived on Arcturus. It started subtly, but it had been progressing.

"I've always wondered why do you have red and white streaks in your hair?" Hackett reached out to hold a strand of her long black hair.

"It was a dare, after I graduated from the N7 program. One of my buddies from the class dared me to die my hair with N7 colors. It grew on me, so I kept it." Shepard shrugged.

"A dare?"

"Never play truth or dare with drunken marines, Sir. It never ends well." She waved off the bartender's offer to refill her drink. "According to my mother, impulsive should be my middle name. But really, who turns down a dare like that one?"

"What is your middle name?" Hackett asked.

"Cadence."

"I thought that was your first name." He frowned at her.

"No. We don't talk about my first name." She _never_ talked about her first name. He could look it up in her fucking file if he was that curious.

"Do you have plans for dinner, Shepard?" He paid for both of their drink tabs.

"I did. They…fell through." She toyed with the dog tags around her neck.

"Have dinner with me." It wasn't a question.

"Is that an order?" She followed him out of the bar.

"Would you like it to be?"

"Careful, Admiral, I might take you up on that offer." Shepard decided now was probably a good time to head back to her quarters. The Admiral grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a secluded alcove.

Hackett watched her carefully. "You're a good marine, a good N7. You like to be in charge, you'll probably end up with your own ship at some point."

"But?"

"No buts." He shook his head.

"Really? Because it sounded like a sentence with a but in it." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Hackett stepped over to her, close enough that just a slight movement would press her entire body against his. "I like to be in control under the sheets. I don't believe in sharing. And I like to have my _orders_ followed. Can you follow orders?"

Shepard pulled at the collar of her uniform. She was feeling a little…claustrophobic at the moment. She decided to fall back on sarcasm until her mind cleared enough to think. "I don't think I've ever been accused of insubordination."

"Don't be obtuse, Shepard. You know what I mean." He reached up to stop her fidgeting fingers. "Relax. You can say no, I'll go back to the bar and finish my whiskey alone."

"I'm a marine, Sir, I never say no to a free meal." She grinned at him.

"Dinner, definitely, maybe after you can indulge me in a little game of truth or dare." He squeezed her hand before letting go of it. "Say yes, Shepard."

"Yes, Shepard."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

Dinner with the Admiral had been almost anti-climactic for Shepard, he was the perfect gentleman. Anyone watching would assume it was nothing more than a shared meal between two officers. The hand that gently caressed her knee under the table was the only thing that reminded her of the promise that had been in his eyes.

After the meal, he escorted her back to his quarters. He led her in the living room while he headed in the kitchen to find something for them to drink. She'd opted for whatever wine he had. She needed a clear head to deal with a man like Admiral Hackett. She stepped closer to a picture on the wall. It looked like somewhere on Earth.

"It's Buenos Aires." Hackett walked towards her with two glasses in his hands. "I was born there. It's been a long time since I visited."

"And I always had you pegged for a spacer brat." She turned towards him.

"So, Shepard, what will it be? Truth or dare?" Hackett handed Shepard a glass of wine, and took a seat in a nearby recliner.

She moved over to peruse the books and random items on the bookshelves that lined one of the walls in his living room. She sipped the wine before answering, "truth."

"Have you ever played around with control in the bedroom?" He apparently didn't believe in mincing words.

"Yes." She ran a finger along the spine of one of the books. "I'm usually the one on top."

"Intriguing." Hackett raised an eyebrow. "Truth or dare?"

"Isn't it my turn to ask?" She turned around to face him.

"No, it isn't."

"Well then," Shepard always enjoyed a good game, and Hackett was definitely a _master_ player. "Dare."

"Remove an item of clothing," he ordered. And it was mostly definitely a command.

Shepard considered the dare for a minute or two. She could go for the obvious but where was the fun in that. She kicked off both of her boots, and then pulled off her socks which she threw at him. "There you go, I gave you four for the price of one. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He took a sip from his glass. It looked like scotch. He seemed like a scotch kind of man.

She was disappointed that he hadn't said dare but decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since they'd started flirting a while ago. "Why me?"

"I like a challenge." Hackett shrugged as if that explained everything. It didn't explain a fucking thing. "Pick your poison."

"Truth."

"Why do you hate your first name?" He set his glass on the coffee table.

_Fucking bastard._

"It's not the name…precisely. And I don't hate it…precisely." She took another sip of wine before continuing. "The memories that come with the name however, I prefer not to think about. It's Alannah. I was named for my grandmother. She's the only one that ever called me by it. I've been Shepard or Cadence since she died."

"Alannah." He gave her a curious glance. "It's a beautiful name. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

Her hand clenched around the glass involuntarily until it shattered. _Shit._ He rushed over to gather the glass up and make sure that she hadn't cut herself. When he'd cleaned up the wine, he stepped back over to her.

"I…" He started to speak but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I'm not ashamed of the name, or the woman who gave it to me. It just sounds wrong on someone else's lips." She wanted the conversation to move on to other topics.

"Alannah." He tried her name again. "How does it sound on mine?"

"Intriguing." She borrowed his word from earlier.

"Truth or dare." His fingers toyed with the ends of her hair.

"I don't think you understand how the game works." Shepard moved away from him to sit on the arm of his couch.

"Who says I'm playing a game?" Hackett smiled at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

And that was how Shepard found herself naked pressed up against the wall in Hackett's office. He grabbed both her wrists and pushed them up over her head. He held them against the wall until she got the hint and kept them up on her own. His fingers glided down the inside of her arm. They moved across her collarbone and between her breasts.

"Don't move." He ran his beard along her neck. "Don't make a sound. Understood?"

She nodded.

"I asked you a question." He bit the side of her neck.

"You said not to make a sound." She reminded him with a grin.

He reached up to tug on her hair. "What were you saying about not being insubordinate?"

"I believe I said that I'd never been accused of it," Shepard countered.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"What's that?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He ran his finger along her brow. "Bringing you to your knees."

"Promises, promises."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_The Normandy._

_It was beautiful._

Shepard leaned on the railing in front of her and got a first look at her new _home._ XO of the most advanced ship in the fleet. It was a hell of an accomplishment. She felt a little overwhelmed by it. She should've been packing her gear but she had procrastinated, in the hopes of running into Admiral Hackett once before the ship pulled out for its first tour.

"Alannah?" A deep voice spoke into her ear.

She pushed away from the railing and turned to face him. "Admiral."

"So _official_, Commander." Hackett looked over at the ship. "Again with the Admiral?"

Shepard rested back against the railing. "I like calling you, Admiral. You get all annoyed. It's cute."

"Have you had a tour of the ship yet?" He ignored her comment.

"Not yet. I still need to pack." Shepard was running out of time.

"The crew is on shore-leave. I was just about to take my first walk-through of it. Come with me?" The glint in his eyes made her suspicious.

Shepard had never been on a ship that was completely empty before. It was weird. She felt tempted to yell out just to see if it echoed through the vessel. She might've given in to temptation if Hackett hadn't been watching her. They walked around the crew deck. She started towards the mess when a firm hand gripped her by the neck and pulled her into the Captain's quarters.

"Uhm, Admiral?"

"What Captain Anderson doesn't know, won't hurt him." Hackett pushed her towards the desk in the room. He pressed on her shoulder until she bent over, her hands gripping the edge for support. He spread her legs a little, his hand gliding up her inner thighs. "So I'm cute, am i?"

"Definitely. Especially when you get all aggravated, it's adorable." Her head moved forward and her hair fell like a curtain over her face.

Hackett didn't respond. Instead, he reached around in front of her to undo her trousers and slowly slid them off of her along with her underwear. He ran his hand up her legs again. She wasn't expecting the slight sting when he brought his hand down on her inner thigh, first one then the other. The heat from it spread through her body.

"Like that, Alannah?" He pressed against her to whisper into her ear. His hand moved up to her ass when she didn't answer. "I asked a question."

"I…"

His hand was between her thighs again, his fingers teasing her. "If you want more, you'll have to answer the question."

She tried to push back against his hand but his other hand-held her still. "Yes, I like it…Admiral."

He added a third finger before removing them entirely. His hand began to spank her thighs and behind again while teasing her for a moment before slamming into her. She had to grip the desk harder to keep on her feet. His hand pulled her head up by her hair and the sensations overwhelmed her. She didn't even realize that she'd passed out for a moment until she found herself held in Hackett's arms in one of the chairs in the room.

"Take it easy, Alannah. Catch your breath." His hand gently caressed her back. "Beautiful girl. You were wonderful."

"Think Anderson will notice that we broke his desk a little?" She grinned when she noticed that the desk had indeed gotten a little messed up.

"We're going to have to talk about this in-depth at some point." Hackett seemed reluctant to let her up but he finally eased his hold so she could get dressed.

"I thought that was fairly…_in-depth._" She tossed her underwear at him before sliding into her cargo pants. "Have a souvenir."

"How the hell have you managed to avoid being accused of insubordination?" He shook his head but she noticed him slide them into his pocket.

"It's my sparkling personality." She headed out of Anderson's office.

_No way in hell did she want to be caught in there. _

She was standing by the Galaxy Map when Hackett caught up to her. With a sigh, she turned around and started towards the airlock. If she didn't pack now, she was going to end up with nothing to wear but what she had on. That was not a good way to start a new tour and assignment.

"Alannah?" Hackett grabbed her by the arm as she started out of the airlock.

"Yes?"

"We_ need_ to talk," he insisted.

"I _need_ to pack." She continued towards her quarters.

He could follow if he wanted to talk that badly. If someone had told her earlier in the week that she'd have Admiral Hackett in her quarters watching her pack, she'd laughed her damn ass off. Yet, he sat on the edge of her bed and watched her fold her fatigues. She couldn't think of a damn thing to say to him, so she focused on making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. She pulled the zipper on her duffle bag and finally moved over to pack up some of her paperwork.

"You're very quiet for someone who wanted to talk." She muttered while sifting through the datapads and books on her desk.

"Are you mine?" He asked.

Shepard turned to perch on the edge of the desk. "Yours? Maybe. The marks on my ass would seem to indicate that I am."

He tried unsuccessfully not to smile at her. "Why do I get the feeling that you'll only ever follow orders that you want to follow?"

"Because you are an exceptionally intelligent man?" Shepard smirked at him. "I follow your orders, _Admiral,_ mostly_._"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

With a frustrated sigh, Shepard shoved the blanket away and reached for her omni-tool to check the time. 0246. She had to report to the _Normandy _at 0700. The ship was heading out on its initial tour. She wouldn't be anywhere near Arcturus for at least six months.

_Six months._

_Damn it._

_Why the hell had they waited so long to move beyond flirting?_

Sitting up, she tried to talk some sense into herself. It didn't work. She pulled a t-shirt on over her tank-top, slid a pair of pants on and shoved her feet into her boots. She couldn't be bothered to find socks. The station was fairly quiet this early in the morning, so she didn't run into anyone in the corridors. She hesitated in front of the Admiral's door. Her fingers hovered over the door chime until she finally made herself touch it.

_Shit. _

The door opened before she could give in to the urge to bolt. Hackett stared at her in surprise. She glanced at him to find him standing barefoot in jeans with no shirt on.

_Wow._

"Alannah?" He stepped back to let her inside.

"Did I wake you?" She moved past him with her eyes pretty much glued to his upper body.

"No, I was going through a report." He gestured towards the stack of datapads on the coffee table.

"When you said that I was_ yours…_" Shepard walked over to the coffee table and her fingers pushed around the reports for a moment.

"Yes?" His warm hand slid up under the back of her t-shirt.

She turned around and reached down to pull his hand out of her shirt. "You said we needed to talk. And then you didn't actually say anything."

Hackett leaned down to shove all the datapads from the coffee table. "Strip."

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He swatted her on the ass. "Undress, Alannah. I don't plan on repeating myself."

"You kinda just did." She grinned at him before reaching down to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it up over her head. Her tank-top was next, and then she pushed her pants down. "This doesn't really seem like _talking_."

"Be quiet." His lips twitched while he tried to keep a straight face. He lifted her up by the waist and draped her across the coffee table. "Can you stay still?"

"It really depends on your definition of _'staying still_.'" She laughed.

Hackett disappeared for a moment then came back with a few silk strands. He crouched beside her head and secured her wrists to the legs of the table, then moved down to the other end to secure her ankles. He kissed her on the lips, his hands brushing over her breasts for a moment. He moved out of sight but she felt his fingers briefly touch her ankle before moving up the inside of her calf to her knee.

"When I said you were mine, Alannah." He kissed the inside of her thigh before turning his head until both his lips and tongue were teasing her. "I meant mine. _All mine._"

"That doesn't clarify anything at all, _Admiral._" She muttered in annoyance.

"Did I ask you a question?" He nipped her inner thigh and chuckled when she huffed at him. He licked the tender spot on her leg. "Don't be in such a rush to understand everything, to define everything. Enjoy the moment. Focus on my fingers."

She was having trouble focusing on anything but his damn fingers as they slid into her. His tongue went back to teasing and tasting her. _Fucking bastard._ Shepard itched to touch him, to wrap her legs around him but the damn restraints kept her stationary. He came back into view a moment later as he pushed into her.

"Do you want to be _mine?" _Hackett whispered in her ear while he moved against her. "Do you? Don't answer now, Alannah. Think about it. Think about how this feels. You've got six months on that damn ship to consider your options. I'm not going any where."

Any response she was going to make was lost completely when his mouth crushed against hers. He slammed into her and everything else faded into the sensations. While she was remembering how to breathe, Hackett gently released her and pulled her up into his lap on the couch. He grabbed the blanket that rested on the top of it and folded it around her. Her head dropped against his shoulder. Her fingers played with the hairs on his chest.

"I…"

"I meant what I said. I don't want an answer now. I want you to wait until you get back from the first tour on the _Normandy_." He covered her lips with a finger.

Shepard bit his finger. "Is anyone _else_ yours?"

"No, no, I've been too busy trying to seduce a junior officer. It's very taboo and completely against the regs." He tapped her lips with his finger. "It's definitely worth it."

"How's that going?"

He let his hand drift down between her legs. "You tell me."

"It's going well." Her hips shifted a little as his fingers found their mark. "Too well. I'm trying to _have a conversation._"

"I'm not stopping you."

Shepard reached down to grab his hand and hold it still. "Is this just about sex?"

"No." He rested his hand on her thigh. "There's so much more than _just sex_ going on here."

"I won't change who I am for you." She didn't want to leave for the _Normandy_ without feeling like she understood more of what this was.

"Why the hell would I want to change you?" He frowned at her. "Stop worrying so damn much, Alannah."

"Yes, sir. Admiral, Sir." She snickered at him.

"Brat." He gently flicked her thigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**So glad everyone's loving this. Have a second chapter just…because.**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Spectres._

_I know there's a reason this fucker is following me around._

_And I know that you know what the reason is._

_Bastard._

_Shepard_

_P.S. I'm done thinking about it._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Thinking about it._

_It's only been five months._

_There's still one to go._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Five months._

_I don't need one more month to think about it._

_Unless __you've__ changed your mind._

_If you have, let me know. There's a really hot L.T. on the ship._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Five months._

_I said you were mine._

_And I meant it._

_My position hasn't changed._

_But the decision is yours. I only hold what you give freely to me._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Decisions._

_I've thought a lot about it…about you._

_I find myself missing you. Missing you a lot._

_It made the __decision__ simple. I'm definitely yours._

_Alannah_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Decisions_

_My girl._

_Hackett_

* * *

Shepard closed her omni-tool and headed up to the bridge. She didn't know exactly how to respond to Hackett's last message, or even if a response was needed. Joker should be making the jump through the relay in a moment. Nihlus already stood behind Jeff's chair when she got there.

_What a surprise_.

_The fucker was everywhere._

A few hours later, Shepard knew exactly why the fucker was everywhere. Some idiot had put her name up for first human spectre. Honestly, who thought it would be a good idea to give her carte blanche to do whatever the hell she wanted? She didn't get time to process it though because they were shoved off the ship on Eden Prime to deal with what turned out to be the geth.

_Lots of damn geth._

They'd managed to unarm the bombs and clear out the remaining geth. She told Joker to send they were ready for pick-up when she noticed Alenko being dragged towards the beam. She rushed over and tossed him out of the way.

_Bad idea._

She woke up in the Med Bay feeling like her brain had been scrambled. Or maybe that she'd drunk a vat of ryncol. She waved off Alenko's apologies and answered Anderson's questions. She headed up to the bridge and sat next to Joker while he flew them to the Citadel.

Her head was still throbbing when they stepped out of the airlock. It was not made better by the meeting with Ambassador Udina. Slimy bastard. She found herself running from one end of the goddamn station to the other and back again. But she finally had the damn proof to take Saren down.

With Tali's evidence in hand, Shepard had permission to hunt the fucker down. And bonus, they made her the first human spectre. _Idiots. _She shared a celebratory drink with the crew in Flux while Udian and Anderson decided how the hell she was going to hunt Saren down without a ship.

She left the crew to their drinks and headed down to the lower wards to find a new omni-tool upgrade. It was a better way to celebrate than getting buzzed on whatever the hell Doran had been serving. She hadn't quite managed to shake the headache from the beacon yet. She glanced down at one of the omni-tools when finger tapped her shoulder.

"Admiral?" She glanced back to find Hackett standing behind her.

"Alannah." He smiled at her. "Are you finished here?"

"Nope." She grinned before turning back to deciding which one she wanted.

She finally made her purchase and let Hackett lead her towards a waiting skycab. He was silent the entire ride. He led her into what she assumed was one of the Alliance officers' quarters on Citadel. She started to unbuckle her armor but he swatted her hands away.

"Are you mine?" Hackett reached behind her to pull the tie out of her hair. He played with the long strands of multi-color hair.

"I said that I was." She grinned when he tugged on her hair. "Yes, I am."

"This is important, Alannah." He looked at her seriously. His hand moved from her hair to her neck, his fingers gently stroking her. While he spoke, he slowly unbuckled her armor and stripped her down to just her underwear. "Anything that happens between us, if it makes you uncomfortable or scared, if it's too much, you tell me to stop. I'll stop immediately and we'll talk it over. It's critical that you be honest with me no matter what we're doing. I don't want to go too far, or to hurt you."

It was tempting to make a joke, but the look in his eyes stopped her. She thought over what he said for several minutes before looking up to meet his eyes. "I understand."

He brought her over to the nearby couch and sat down, pulling her down into his lap. "How's your head? I read the report from Eden Prime."

"I'm…" She started to say fine but he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's still a little achy."

"Poor girl." He motioned for her to lie down on the couch with her head in his lap. His fingers began to gently massage her head. "Captain Anderson will be calling you shortly, I imagine. We don't have much time."

Shepard turned on her side. She reached up with her hand to unzip his trousers. "There's a little something that I've wanted to do for a while."

"Alannah?" His fingers moved from her head to brush against her cheek.

"Please?" She grinned up at him and didn't wait for his nod to finish _opening_ his pants and pulling him out.

His hands slid back into her hair as he controlled speed and depth of her movements. She'd known that he would. It made it better…she hadn't thought that was possible. He kept one hand on her head while the other moved down into her panties. His fingers began to move in her. It was slow at first, and then faster. They went in-sync with the hand pressing on her head. She arched up into his fingers as he pushed her down one last time.

She collapsed on her back a few moments later. His fingers still gently stroked her head. "I may have found something better than aspirin."

He reached back to a small box sitting on the coffee table and pulled out a simple chain necklace with an intricate lock for a pendant. He slipped it around her neck. "Given your armor and living in the crew quarters, I expect there will be times that it isn't possible for you to wear this. But keep it close, that's an order, Alannah."

"Yes, Sir." She grinned at him.

"Brat."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She sat up on the couch and leaned against him. "I kinda missed you, which is…different for me."

"Different?" He lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulder.

"I'm a spacer brat. I've been on ships my whole life. It's a good life. I enjoy it, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have joined the Alliance. But…you leave a lot of people. There's never a _home_ to go back to ever. I just learned very early not to miss people or places. But…I missed you." Shepard bit her lip afraid that she'd shared too much.

"The brat part is definitely accurate." He smiled at her. "I missed you too, Alannah."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace.**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Desk_

_Do you think Anderson ever noticed that the desk was broken?_

_Because I'm looking at it, and I definitely noticed that it's a little…bent._

_Alannah_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: desk_

_I'll be sure to ask the Captain the next time that I speak to him._

_I hear you picked up Doctor T'soni. _

_Are you heading back to the Citadel?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_Not yet._

_There are some weird readings from an asteroid over Terra Nova that we need to check out._

_Alannah_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Citadel._

_You are heading to the Citadel._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Citadel_

_If you knew that, why didn't you say that in the first place?_

_Alannah_

* * *

Rear Admiral Mikhailovich had started off her visit back to the Citadel on the wrong foot. She somehow managed not to be _insubordinate_ when he insulted her ship and crew. She walked out of the elevator and straight into a goddamn reporter. Growing up in an Alliance family, Alannah knew how to answer and avoid questions when necessary, but it just added to the pissed off mood that she was in.

Running into first Harkin and then fucking Conrad Verner was the icing on the cake, or so she thought, until she Ambassador Udina decided to let her know how _disappointing_ the destruction of the ruins on Therum had been.

'_We all get judged on how you behave._'

_Asshole._

She'd completely forgotten that the entire reason that she'd been on the fucking Citadel was to see Hackett. She got caught up trying to help out her mom's friend, Lieutenant Zabaleta. Her mother had been happy that she'd helped Ernesto. She hadn't been happy about the rumors that Alannah was sleeping with an officer.

'_There are regulations for a reason, sweetheart. Don't ruin your career.'_

It had been followed by the inevitable, _'who is he?' _question that she couldn't answer. She evaded it entirely then headed back to the Citadel to offer help to the Lieutenant. With that taken care of, she made her way up to the Presidium to sit in front of one of fountains and stare at it until the red tinge faded from her vision.

"I've been looking for you." Hackett sat down about ten minutes later.

"Get in line," she muttered.

"Rear Admiral Mikhailovich is…"

"A complete and utter asshole," Shepard interrupted with an annoyed sigh.

Hackett frowned at her but she noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. "He was begrudgingly impressed by you personally. The ship and crew, on the other hand, he felt a little differently about."

"Good for him." She went back to staring at the fountain. "My mom has just informed me that there are regs for a reason and that rumors about my _involvement_ with another officer might be damaging to my career."

"Ahh."

"Ahh, my ass." She shoved impatiently at the hair in her face before standing up. "I'm heading back to the _Normandy_ before his day gets any worse."

"Alannah, sit down." He spoke quietly, but in a tone that brooked no objections. So of course, she hesitated a moment before dropping back on the bench. "What did you tell your mother?"

"That…" Shepard bit at her thumbnail for a moment before continuing with a laugh. "I told her that if she'd followed the damn regs that I wouldn't have been born. I didn't mention that you were…that we…until I can figure out the words, it's probably best not to tell her anything."

"I am seriously astounded at the fact that you have never once been reprimanded for insubordination," he chuckled.

"You have to be caught to be reprimanded. I _never_ get caught." Shepard stood back up. "Are you going to require an additional follow-up to Mikhailovich's report to make sure that he didn't miss anything?"

"Reading my mind, Alannah?" Hackett followed her towards the elevator that headed down to C-Sec HQ.

"Let's just try not to break the desk this time." She winked at him.

"Brat."

Hackett acted suitably impressed while he _toured_ the ship with her. It was…absurd. Completely absurd and she found it very difficult not to laugh. She led him into _her_ quarters for a debrief. The moment the doors closed, his hand was on her shoulder gently pushing down until she dropped to her knees. She smirked up at him before reaching up to pull his trousers down.

His hand wrapped around her hair and used it to guide her. His other hand brushed her hands aside when she tried to use them. She could tell that he was getting close but he pulled her away. He led her over to the table in the middle of the room and bent her over it. It didn't take him long to yank her fatigues down and then his hand was gripping her hair again while he teased her.

"You seem awfully anxious for something, Alannah." He eased back when she tried to push back against him.

"I'm worried about the table," she muttered then groaned when he tugged on her hair.

"I could leave you like this." He stepped back so his only connection to her was his hand.

_Bastard._

"I believe that would be cruel and unusual punishment, Sir." She glanced back at him. "Please?"

"That's my girl." His other hand glided up her thighs before he took her hard against the table. He leaned against her when they'd both climaxed, and she relished the strength and warmth of his body on hers.

"Table fared better than the desk." Shepard remarked when she regained her ability to speak. "I give it a ten out of ten, the desk that is."

Hackett swatted her on the ass then stepped back and to _rearrange _his clothing. "You can talk to me, when you have a bad day."

She twisted around until she was sitting on the edge of the table and gave him a dubious look. "I don't do that."

"Talk? Or have bad days?" He helped her straighten her clothing.

"Confide. I watched my father's career take a nosedive before he died. I learned from his mistakes." It was hard to meet his eyes so she turned away.

Hackett drew her into his arms. "I'll keep your secrets, Alannah."

"I'd kill for chocolate cake, and I never wear underwear in bed." She grinned at him.

"Brat."

"Only twice today? I must be losing my touch." She glanced over at the clock on the wall. "Maybe another day, it's time the _Normandy_ left the Citadel."

"I meant what I said." He kissed the side of her neck then swatted her ass again when she gave him a mock salute. "Alannah."

"Sir, yes, sir." She smirked at him. "If I feel the need to bare my soul, you'll be the first person on the list."

He raised his eyes towards the ceiling.

"You're trying really hard not to say brat again, aren't you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Here, have a second chapter. Thanks for the great reviews.**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace & EpsilonBeta**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Corporal Toombs._

_His body is being sent to Arcturus along with the Cerberus scientist. He wouldn't stand down._

_He knew me…but I couldn't talk him into putting his weapon away. I had to shoot him._

_My report is attached. _

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Corporal Toombs._

_Are you ok?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Corporal Toombs._

_The only response that I can think of involves a string of four letter words that will probably cost me a rank…or two._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Corporal Toombs._

_I'll take that as a no, you aren't ok._

_The Normandy is due for a brief restock._

_Head to Arcturus, now._

_Hackett_

* * *

She briefly considering telling him to fuck off, but that wouldn't be good for either her career or relationship. So she told joker to head to Arcturus. The crew could use a bit of shore-leave. They'd spent days hopping from system to system running fucking missions for Fifth Fleet. They'd taken care of the geth and the mind-controlling plant on Feros. Then they'd had the unpleasant task of finding Admiral Kahoku's body. _Fucking terrorists._ It was a good time to take a break before they headed to Noveria.

Once she'd gotten everything squared away, she walked the familiar hallways to find the Admiral's office. His yeoman informed her that he'd already headed to his quarters. So Shepard made her way to Hackett's apartment. She thought maybe he'd be angry with her but when the door opened; he just pulled her into the room and into a hug.

"Are we going to…" She asked when his hands didn't wander anywhere she expected them to.

Hackett frowned down at her. "No, we aren't."

"But? Why?" She was really confused.

"I don't think that's the kind of touch that you need right now." He answered. They moved over to his couch and she found herself being held gently in his arms. "Tell me about Corporal Toombs."

"He's dead."

"Alannah." His fingers moved down to play with the chain around her neck.

"You told me to stop whoever was killing the scientists. I failed to talk him down. It was either let him shoot the scientist, or shoot him. I took the shot." She kept her tone light, lighter than she felt. "It's fucking ironic. I guess I really am the _lone_ fucking survivor of Akuze now. Goddamn Cerberus."

Hackett's fingers continued to gentle stroke her neck. "Do you want to talk about Akuze?"

"No."

"Have you ever talked about it?" He asked.

"No one needs that in their head." She tilted her head a little so he could see her raised eyebrow.

"It's in yours and maybe it would help if you shared?" His thumb brushed along her jawline.

"What are the chances of my getting up off this couch without telling you anything?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Slim."

_That's what she fucking thought. _

"Alannah?" He prompted after ten minutes of silence.

"It's not like I'm crying myself to sleep at night or something." She muttered softly. "It's just that nightmare that every so often rears its ugly head. You know, I don't really remember their faces anymore. It's the screams. I remember the acrid smell of acid. Thresher Maw acid burns like fire; I can't imagine what Toombs must've gone through. Poor man. I should've shot the fucking scientist."

"You did the right thing." Hackett disagreed with her.

"For whom? The right fucking thing for whom? For the alliance, maybe. For the fifty men who died that night? No. I didn't…I should've shot the fucking bastard in the head." She rubbed her hands along her legs for moment to try to contain the desire to slam her fist into something or someone. _Goddamn Cerberus. _"Truth or dare, Admiral?"

"Truth."

She'd known that he'd say truth. "What do _you_ do when you have to make a decision where there's no right answer?"

"I make the decision that I know I can live with…that I can sleep with." Hackett reached down to cover her hands. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She'd had enough truth for one fucking afternoon.

"Truth."

"We _really_ need to work on your understanding of drinking games." Alannah laughed. "Fine, truth it is."

"Did you make the right decision Ontarom?" He shifted her around in his lap so they were eye to eye.

_Bastard._

She tried to look away but his fingers turned her head back around. "Yes…it might not feel like it. But it was the right decision. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He chuckled when she grinned at him.

"Oh this is…_not_ an opportunity that I should waste." Shepard swiveled around until she was straddling him. Her fingers rubbed at her chin absently while she thought carefully about the dare. "I _dare_ you to let me have control…for an hour."

"Just an hour?"

"Yep." She knew exactly what she would do with an hour.

"You have an hour." He leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'd use it _wisely_, Alannah."

She planned on using it wisely. Pulling herself to her feet, she stepped back away from him. She wandered into the bedroom to find the ties that he'd used on her. He was still sitting with his arms folded across his chest when she got back.

"Strip."Alannah twirled the ties around in her hand while she watched him undress. She flicked him with one of the ties when he started to take too long. He gave her a warning look but she just grinned mischievously at him. "You agreed to the dare, you can't back out now, _Admiral._"

"The hour will be over eventually." He reminded her.

"I won't waste any time then." She motioned for him to step over towards the bookshelf, making sure to flick him with the tie again. She might pay for this later, but it was definitely going to be worth it. "Turn around."

Once his back was against the bookshelf, she grabbed his wrists to tie them to the hooks that she'd noticed underneath a couple of the shelves. She made sure it was tight, but not uncomfortable before doing the same to his ankles. Her fingers teased along the back of his legs. She bit back a laugh when she found a ticklish spot on the back of knees.

"Admiral Hackett is ticklish." She ran the soft strands of some of her hair along his leg. "That is _fascinating_."

"Girl." He muttered under his breath.

"Did I ask _you_ a question, Admiral?" Alannah leaned back to look up at him. "I don't recall asking you one."

Her fingers drifted further up his legs. The muscles underneath her hands tightened in anticipation. She leaned close enough that he had to be feeling her breath against him. An inch or two closer let her lips touch him. Her tongue teased him a little before backing away when he tried to push into her mouth.

"None of that." She admonished though it was hard to keep the laughter from her voice. "My pace, not yours. Maybe I should wait until you say please?"

From the glint in his eyes, that might not happen within an hour. Shepard briefly considered just leaving him tied up, but that wasn't part of the game. She ran her tongue around him before taking him into her mouth. She heard his sharp intake of breath. She brought him close to the edge, and then moved away completely. She did it twice before he was straining to break the ties. A glance up at the clock told her that she had about fifteen minutes left. So this time, she took him over the cliff. Once they'd both recovered, she carefully released him.

"You have ten minutes." Hackett pointed to the time.

"I don't need them." She wandered back over to the couch and collapsed on to it. "That was…fun."

He moved towards her. "Was it?"

"I did think about leaving you up there." Shepard admitted with a smile.

"Brat."

"I should get back to the _Normandy."_ She stood up and a moment later found herself on her back on the couch with Hackett on top of her, his hand sliding into the top of her cargo pants. "Or not. I could just stay here. I'll just stay here."

His mouth covered hers as his fingers pushed inside of her, first one then a second and a third. His head lifted enough so he could whisper against her lips. "Hours up, Alannah."

She lifted her hips up to meet his hand. She expected him to tease her like she'd done to him. But instead, he captured her mouth again while letting her grind against his fingers. It wasn't long before she was screaming into his kiss. He withdrew his hand and eased off her a little.

"Truth or dare?" He muttered into her ear.

"Truth." She'd had enough dares for one day.

"Would you rather be mine…or be in control?" The look in his eyes told her that it was an important question.

So she answered honestly…without the side of sarcasm.

"_Yours._"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy! Seriously, reviews help me keep motivated to write. =) And I write faster lol.**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

The good news?

Shepard was now the proud owner of a retirement home on Intai'sei.

The bad news?

She'd gotten a little banged up from one of the damn rockets from an anti-tank mercenary. It was the reason that she was now trying to relax on a recliner in her new home. Admiral Ahern had wanted her to head to the medical bay. She figured that a shot of vodka and an aspirin would cure most of what ailed her. She ignored the beep on her omni-tool and dozed instead.

A hand resting on her knee woke her up. Not because it was there, but because it rested on one of her bruises.

"Move it, or lose it." She muttered without opening her eyes.

"Alannah?"

_Damn._

Shepard opened her eyes to find Hackett sitting on the edge of the recliner. "Please remove your hand from the giant bruise that it's currently gouging into."

"Bruise?" Hackett frowned down at her.

"The simulations at Pinnacle Station are…very real." She lifted up the hem of her t-shirt to reveal the colorful marks that decorated both of her sides.

"So this is all from the _simulation_?" His eyes moved from the bruises up to her face.

She hesitated a moment before nodding. It was _technically_ the truth.

"I understand that Admiral Ahern has been working on an experimental scenario that wasn't quite finished, but you just had to try it." Hackett's eyes narrowed.

"I…" Alannah scratched the back of her neck for a moment. "It was a challenge. And…as far as bets go, this is definitely the best thing that I've ever won."

"And what would've happened if you lost the bet? Hmm?" He asked. "Did the fact that you might die never cross your mind?"

"It did when the rocket exploded on my back." She winced a little when she sat up in the recliner. "I'm a marine, Admiral. I don't wander through the garden picking tulips. I shoot things. Sometimes, those things shoot back."

His jaw tightened and the steel in his eyes told her that he wasn't _amused_. He stood up abruptly and headed over to the large windows. Alannah was tempted to follow but she decided to lie back down. Everything hurt right now. He could be pissed off if he wanted. She wasn't going to stop being a brash soldier just because they were…involved.

"How'd you know I was here?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"Admiral Ahern sent me a report. He wanted me to know how impressed that he was with you. He also wanted me to know that you'd refused to go to the Med Bay." Hackett turned around towards her. "When you get back to the _Normandy_, you _will_ let Doctor Chakwas give you a full evaluation, do you understand me?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Shepard grinned at him.

"Brat," he muttered with frustration. "If you weren't covered in bruises, I'd spank your damn ass."

"Maybe next time?"

"Alannah." His voice hardened a little but she caught the amusement in his eyes. "How bruised are you?"

"Very."

"Show me." Hackett leaned back against the railing by the window. He motioned for her to stand up. "I want to see them all, now, girl."

Shepard rolled her eyes but pushed herself up off the recliner. She should've taken a hot shower when she arrived. Her muscles were tightening up. It took longer than it should've to remove her fatigues. He gestured for her to spin around slowly. She finally stood with her hip leaning against the side of the chair while he watched her in silence.

"I'm going to shower." She started to walk towards the bathroom.

He was going to follow, she knew that. He stepped into the shower stall with her as she expected. What Alannah hadn't anticipated was the gentle hands that took the soap from her and the care with which he massaged her body. The hot water helped her back start to relax. The alternating soft but firm fingers working her muscles took the rest of the strain away.

"Poor, bruised girl." Hackett knelt in front of her while his hands eased her back against the wall. He slid his hand up the back of her leg before lifting it up over her shoulder. "Hold on to my shoulders."

She started to ask a question but his tongue flicked against her and her hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He kept an arm around her for support while he _explored_ her thoroughly. The tender caresses brought her to the brink and over. She had a brief moment of fear that she'd slip on the wet floor but Hackett somehow managed to support her without touching one of her bruises.

"Endorphins are wonderful for relaxing muscles." He carried her out of the shower and helped her dry off. With her still wrapped in a towel, he lifted her up and set back down on the recliner with her in his lap. "I don't expect you to _stop_ being a marine, Alannah. But like _any_ officer or soldier, I expect you to use caution where appropriate. Turning the safeties off of a simulation is _not_ an acceptable risk."

"But…I have a home." She gestured around the room. "It's a real…home…that isn't on a ship...that I won't have to give up at the end of a tour."

His fingers tapped the side of her head until she turned her eyes towards him. "It's a good home."

"It is." Shepard smiled at him before shifting in his lap until she was straddling him. He was still naked…they both were. _Interesting._ She let the towel fall away. "And it's all mine."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're covered in bruises. I want you to take it easy."

"So don't grip me too tightly, _Admiral_." She leaned forward to whisper against his ear. Her lips brushed against him as she slowly lowered herself on to him. "If you think I'm walking out this door without…please?"

His hands slid up her thighs to hold her hips. He waited until she'd sunk all the way to start controlling the pace. "That's my girl."

Her legs started to tremble when they'd _finished_ and he lifted her up so that she wasn't supporting her weight any longer. She rested her forehead on top of his shoulder. "Thank you."

"We will revisit your _insubordination_ when you aren't black and blue, Alannah." His beard tickled her neck.

"That's motivation to stay black and blue," she muttered.

"_Alannah."_

"Yes, sir, Admiral, sir." Her shoulders shook with laughter. She tilted her head to the side to smile up at him. "You kinda sound like my mom when you groan like that."

Hackett covered his eyes with his hands. "How did you survive boot camp?"

"My drill instructor did briefly consider throwing me out of an airlock," Alannah winked at him.

"What changed his mind?" Hackett asked when she didn't add anything else.

"A good blowjob." She chuckled at the horrified look on his face. "I'm kidding. He changed his mind when I beat every damn record that _he_ held. It's amazing what you can get away with when you're the best goddamn sniper in your class."

He shifted her a little in his lap. "I don't think _impulsive _should be your middle name. I think _trouble_ is more appropriate."

"You say the sweetest things." She winked at him before easing herself up out of his lap. "I've got to get the Mako back to the _Normandy_. We're supposed to be shutting down that damn rogue VI on the moon."

"Try to avoid more bruises, Alannah."

She gave him a salute before heading over to find her clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy! Seriously, reviews help me keep motivated to write. =) And I write faster lol.**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Data Module._

_I chased Goddamn fucking monkeys for three fucking hours. _

_And then we ran into geth. The damn probe is on its way back to Artcturus with the data entact._

_Seriously?_

_Would you like me to deliver your mail next?_

_Or perhaps iron your uniform?_

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Data Module._

_The Alliance thanks you for your dedication._

_Hackett_

_._

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: dedication._

_BITE ME._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: dedication_

_I think you should head to Arcturus._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To Hackett:_

_Subject: re: Arcturus._

_I'd love to, but I have to try to rescue drugged researchers from biotic terrorists._

_Thanks anyway._

_Shepard_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Cacus System_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_18:17 S: It did not go very well._

_18:22 H: I saw the report. What the hell happened?_

_18:23 S: A large Krogan with a shotgun who doesn't understand be careful where you aim your weapon._

_18:24 S: He was aiming for one of the biotics but hit a canister with explosives that ended up killing more than the biotic. We managed to save three of the researchers._

_18:26 H: You did your best, that's all I can ask. _

_18:27 S: It still sucks._

_18:29 H: Head for Arcturus._

_18:31 S: I'm supposed to be heading to the Armstrong Cluster to investigate the geth incursions._

_18:32 H: Head to Arcturus, Alannah. That's not a request or a suggestion. That's an order._

_18:33 S: I'll tell Joker to head to the nearest relay._

_18:34 User has disconnected._

* * *

The crew was dismissed from the ship for shore-leave once they docked at the station, Admiral Hackett's orders. Shepard waited on the bridge for him to arrive for his _inspection_. He didn't say anything to her when he stepped on the ship. He walked over to her and hooked his finger into the necklace around her neck. She jolted forward when he used it to drag her through the door, down the stairs and over into her quarters.

"Well, hello to you too." She muttered.

His hand swatted her on the ass. "Do not speak, Alannah."

_It was going to be one of those visits._

He set a bag in one of the chairs in the room before slowly removing _her_ clothes. He pushed her down on the table in the center of the room. He tied her wrists together with her arms over her head. He slid a blindfold over her head and everything went dark.

"Do not move. Do not speak. The only word I want to hear from you if needed is stop. Do you understand, Alannah? Nod if you understand." He waited until she nodded to continue.

She felt his fingers glide over her hairline before pressing something into her ears and then everything went silent. His hands were gentle at first. He caressed every inch of her body. He began to alternate the caresses with gradually intensifying swats to the thighs and up higher. It went on for minutes, then he'd slide a finger or two into her, bringing her right to the edge then going back to what he'd been doing before.

It wasn't the spanking that was getting to her. The inability to hear started as a slow fear that began to escalate into full-blown panic. They'd talked about trying sensory deprivation earlier, and she'd been interested. But she'd neglected to mention to the Admiral that she'd had a brief episode as kid with hearing loss after an accident. She hadn't anticipated the fear that not being able to hear would cause.

_Stop. _

_It needs to stop._

_Make it stop._

She couldn't think straight. The wonderful warm feelings that had started began to completely fade as the fear grew.

"Stop." She finally whispered dropping her head down on the table. "Please, stop. _Stop. Stop, damn it._"

She kept muttering stop long after Hackett had released her and gathered her into his arms. He pulled the plugs from her ears and the blindfold from her eyes. The relief of her senses returning was overwhelming. She dropped her head against his shoulder. He placed gentle kisses on her forehead and stroked her hair until her heart rate returned to normal and she stopped shaking.

"Tell me what happened, Alannah." His fingers continued to soothe her.

"When I was…eight…maybe seven, I don't remember. I snuck into a firing range. I was fascinated by weapons and explosions. I got a little too close to a shockwave and it severely, though only temporarily, damaged my eardrums. I couldn't hear anything for weeks." She toyed with the hairs on his chest. She liked the way they felt on her fingers. "I…forgot about it until I couldn't hear…and I started to panic. I…I'm sorry, I should've mentioned it before."

Hackett didn't respond. He stood up and lifted her up with him to carry her over to the bed. He placed her down on her back and then stretched out beside her. She relished the feeling of his strong hand that began caressing a line from her thigh up her side to her breast and then back down again. It was comforting.

His lips brushed against her ear. "You've got nothing, _nothing_ to apologize for Alannah. You did exactly what I told you to do. You trusted me to stop when you asked. You did beautifully, girl."

Shepard lifted a hand to play with his beard. "The panic overwhelmed the pleasure, it's a shame really. Too waste an empty ship like that."

"Incorrigible girl." He chuckled against her neck.

"You say that but you mean brat." She twisted her head to the right so that she could press her lips against his. "Is the inspection over then?"

The hand stroking her side moved between her legs. "Would you like to get back to the pleasure part, Alannah?"

"Yes. Please." Her hips lifted up off the bed.

Hackett rolled over on his back. "Ride me then, I want to watch you move."

"Watch me move? Or make me move?" She grinned at him when his hands gripped her waist.

"There really isn't a difference, girl." He lifted her up and then forced her back down. "Lean over."

She bent over until he could reach her hair. He pulled her the rest of the way down until their lips met while his other hand continued to control the rhythm of her movements. She was so close but a question hovered in her mind and she couldn't let it go. "Are you…"

"You _are_ mine, Alannah. You didn't disappoint me today; I know you're worrying about it. Let it go, sweetheart. You did well. I'm pleased." His hand began forcing her to move faster. "I want to watch you. See the pleasure on your face. Let go, just let it go."

He let go of her hair and his hand moved between their bodies. The moment his fingers stroked against her, it was like an explosion that shook her to the core. She felt him arch up into her. She kept her eyes on his the entire time until she finally collapsed against his body. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Did we pass the inspection?" She rested her chin on her hands and grinned up at him. "I'd hate to go to all this work to not pass."

Hackett shook his head with a laugh. "I'm running out of ways to call you a brat."

"That's not very inventive of you." She rolled on her back and yawned. "I think I'll get that for a tattoo."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews. It helps me write faster lol.**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Espionage Probe._

_I need you to head to the Voyager Cluster to find it._

_If someone discovers the nuclear payload attached, it would not be a good thing._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Espionage Probe._

_It's like I exist only to run errands for you._

_How many ships are there in the fleet?_

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Espionage Probe._

_You're the only Spectre in the Alliance._

_If you get in trouble, you're a damn Council Spectre, you can get away with it._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: You…_

…_might have a point._

_If I get blown up by a damn nuclear explosion, I will haunt you._

_And I will not be a goddamn friendly ghost._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Are you trying to kill me?_

_Seriously._

_My report on the trap that you sent me into is attached._

_I was about five seconds away from being a ghost._

_This is not my happy face._

_Shepard_

* * *

Alannah pushed away from her terminal with an aggravated sigh. They'd hopped through practically every fucking relay running missions for Fifth Fleet. If she hadn't enjoyed the sound of Hackett's voice so much, she'd be tempted to ignore his next _request_. The Council wanted her to head for Virmire at some point. She was about to walk up to the CIC when the incoming message light on her terminal flashed.

* * *

_From: Hannah Shepard_

_To: Cadence Shepard_

_Subj: Rumors._

_I'm hearing some interesting things about you and an unnamed Admiral._

_My ship's currently docked at Arcturus. _

_Join me for lunch at the officer's mess? 1300?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

* * *

"Shit."

She loved her mother. She did. She just preferred it when they were at least a galaxy apart. Her mother always seemed to say _Cadence_ with an air of disappointment. Her father had understood her. Her grandmother told her once that the only thing that she'd gotten from her mother was her eyes. Hannah Shepard was at times like a complete stranger to her.

The Officer's Mess on Arcturus always seemed more like an upscale bar than anything else. She was late, of course, when she finally walked inside to head over to greet her mom. A familiar figure at the table next to her mom's table caught her attention.

_Hackett_.

_Well that was just fucking great._

"Mom." Alannah dropped into the chair across from Hannah without bothering to give her a hug. "You summoned me?"

"Are you sleeping with an officer?" Her mom got straight to the point.

"Well, that really depends. Do you consider masturbation sleeping with yourself? Because if so, technically, I sleep with an officer every damn night." She grinned when she heard Hackett choke on whatever he'd just taken a bite of while trying not to laugh. That's what the bastard got for eavesdropping.

"You are so like your father." Her mother frowned at her. "All the worst parts."

"Why am I here?" She was not getting into an argument with her mother in public with fucking Hackett listening to every damn word.

"I'm worried about you."

"About me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your mother. I care about you." Hannah waved the waiter away impatiently. "I _am_ concerned."

"Really? Or is it about the reputation of the Shepard name? Because the last time that you were _worried_ about me, it turned out to be less about me and more that you were afraid that my _surviving_ on Akuze would make people think I was a coward because I couldn't save anyone. And if I was a coward, they might think you were one too. Remember?" She should have just walked away from her mom, but…no one pushed her buttons like Hannah did.

"Alannah Cadence Shepard." Her mother's voice started to rise above the ambient noise in the mess.

Alannah stood up so suddenly that she knocked over her glass. "You know better than to call me that, mother. You _know_ better."

"Sit down."

"This conversation is over. I suggest that you get back to your _ship_ and I'll get back to mine." She stormed out of the room.

Shepard didn't go to the _Normandy_. She headed to one of the gyms on the station. She'd only been pounding away at the punching bag for about ten minutes when she heard the door open. Ignoring the intrusion, she vented her frustration through her fists.

Her dad had always been the one to settle disputes. He jokingly called himself the family translator. Hannah didn't _understand_ her daughter. The feeling was fucking mutual.

"Fuck." Alannah grabbed the bag to stop its swinging motion and rested her forehead against it. She slammed her fist into the side of it one last time. "Fucking, fuck, fuck me, goddamn bitch."

"That was quite a display."

She glanced over her shoulder to find Hackett sitting on one of the weight benches. "I didn't slap her this time."

"You slapped your mother?" He looked surprised.

"It was a few months after Akuze, I was still on _medical leave_ when my father died. After the funeral, she'd been in especially rare form that day and I just snapped. We didn't speak for about three years." Alannah stretched for a few minutes before collapsing on her back on one of the floor mats.

"She's your mother." He reminded her.

"And?" She lifted her head to glare at him before dropping it on the mat again. "You know, I remember listening to her argue with my father while I was still recovering in the hospital after Akuze. She wanted to convince the Admiralty to Cat-6 me. She thought it would look better if people thought I'd lost my mind or something. It was like she spat on the graves of my squad. I did everything I could to save them, and I couldn't. She didn't care about any of that."

"Alannah…"

"No." She pushed herself up off the mat. "I've had enough for one fucking day. We're going to Virmire. Have a good day, _Admiral_."

Hackett reached out for her but she dodged around him. "I'm not finished talking to you."

She paused in the doorway to look back at him. "Not today, sir, please? I am all out of…just not right now."

"Are you ashamed of our relationship?" He changed topics so fast that it took her a moment to register.

"No."

"Then why are you so upset at the rumors?" He asked.

"It's not the rumors. With all due respect, you know Hannah Shepard in an _official _Alliance capacity. That back in the mess, it had nothing to do with the rumors or any relationship that I might or might not be in. It was a family thing. It's about my father…and my grandmother. It has nothing to do with _us_." She bit her thumbnail for a moment before continuing. "I'm not _ashamed_…if you want to send out a memo to the whole fucking fleet I wouldn't care."

"Come here, Alannah." Hackett patted the bench that he was sitting on.

She shook her head. "I need some…space…or vodka."

He tapped the bench again and stared pointedly at her. "Take a seat."

Shepard stepped back into the room and took a seat…on the bench across the room. She swung around to lie on her back and stare up at the ceiling. "I'm distinctly lacking vodka."

"Truth or dare?" He spoke after watching her for a moment.

"Truth." She tilted her head so she could see him.

"What did your mother say at the funeral that pissed her off?" He leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs.

_Bastard._

Shepard swung back around into a seated position. "She called him weak. My father…I am not fucking talking about this, fuck the game and fuck you too."

"Alannah." He stood up and stepped closer.

"I'm going back to the _Normandy_. You can try to order me to stay and talk, but I'm not going to. I've got to rescue a team on Virmire and a rogue Spectre to kill." She shoved off of the bench and strode towards the door.

Hackett's arm shot out and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He dragged her around until she was pressed up against the wall. Before it even registered what he was doing or where they were, her pants were down and he was thrusting up into her. It was hard, hot and angry sex. When they finished, he still held her wrists up over her head in one of his hands.

"Well, that was much better than beating up a punching bag." Her head leaned back against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace & EpsilonBeta**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: I forgot to mention…_

_Williams found a tattoo artist on the Citadel._

_The last time we were there, we all got tattoos._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Tattoos?_

_I didn't see it._

_What did you get?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re Tattoos?_

_Maybe that's because you didn't look at my back._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Tattoos?_

_Alannah,_

_What tattoo did you get?_

_Hackett_

_._

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Tattoos?_

_It's __not__ really something that I can explain._

_You really have to see it._

_Shepard_

* * *

Alannah had to time it perfectly. She had to get inside Hackett's office _before_ his yeoman arrived and definitely before he showed up. She'd noticed the last time she was in his office that his desk was huge, and certainly large enough for someone to hide underneath without being seen.

It was thirty minutes before she heard familiar footsteps in the room. He spoke with his yeoman for a few moments. Then the steps moved towards his comm. She listened to him converse with Captain Anderson and Ambassador Udina. Then he moved closer. She waited until he'd gotten into his chair and slid up to his desk before making her move.

Her hands rested gently on his knees and she slowly spread his legs. "_Admiral."_

Whatever he was about to say was lost when her hands moved up his inner thighs. Her fingers unzipped his pants and slid inside. He lowered his chair enough that she could move her head up into his lap. His hand gently brushed the hair out of her face so he could watch her.

"Play with yourself, Alannah." It might have been a whisper but it was definitely a command. "You _will_ cum with me."

_Definitely a command_.

The fingers in her hair were gentle. And they stayed that way through to the end. He pushed her back a little a moment later when she heard his door open. It was damned impressive how quickly he _recovered_ to engage in conversation with his yeoman. He dismissed her and then eased his chair back.

"Morning." She smirked up at him.

"So let's see the tattoo." Hackett helped her out from under the desk.

"We decided to get the lines of our rank on our shoulders." Alannah turned around.

He reached down to lift her shirt up from the back until he could see her shoulders. There was a long moment of silence. "That is _not_ your rank, _Commander_."

"Damn. Fucking tattoo artist must have screwed it up. _Bastard._" She grinned at Hackett over her shoulder. "Or maybe it's wishful thinking?"

His fingers brushed against the tattoo before he leaned in a little closer to get a better look. "I can't read the numbers underneath the rank."

Shepard turned around and reached up to the collar of his shirt to pull out his dog-tags. She held the back up so he could see _his_ military identification number. She tapped a finger against the number, then twisted back around.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. She bit her thumbnail for a moment before continuing. "I had my bars for my rank done…and then…it just kind of happened."

His fingers continued to trace the tattoo. "You want to be _mine._"

"We already established that." Alannah pulled her shirt back down and put a little distance between them.

"We did. But that's a physical reminder that you can't remove. And it's personal…private." His intensity made her…uneasy.

"Impulsive is what it was," she countered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Neither." Shepard wasn't getting trapped into the truth before she was ready to admit it to herself. "I need to get back to the ship. We're supposed to be on our way to the Citadel."

"Alannah."

She heard him call her but she was already out the door. He could be aggravated with her later. She couldn't delay hunting down Saren any longer and hopefully, after everything on Virmire, the council was ready to do something. She just…needed to see him one last time before they went.

The council members were a bunch of bastards. Udina was a bastard. Shepard stood at the bar with her crew waiting for Captain Anderson.

"To Kaidan Alenko." Shepard raised her shot glass with the rest of them, drank before slamming the empty glass down on the bar. "Fair winds, LT, fair winds."

"Commander?" Anderson tapped her on the shoulder. "I have a plan."

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Piracy._

_It's generally considered to be a bad thing by the Alliance._

_Captain Anderson explained the situation. Good luck on Ilos. We're preparing the fleets for whatever comes next._

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Piracy._

_I know that…there are things that need to be said._

_Can we talk after this whole mess with Saren is over?_

_Alannah_

* * *

The message came back to haunt her several weeks later. After the battle of the Citadel, after Saren was gone, after the cover-up had already started.

While she struggled to find the leak in her suit, the words that her grandmother had said before she died came back to her.

_There's never enough time for all the things that you wanted to say, Alannah. So say them when you have the chance._

The banging on his door startled Hackett out of his sleep. He pulled on his clothes and headed over to seriously reprimand whoever the hell thought 0400 was a good time to wake an admiral up. Captain Anderson stood on the other side. Anderson shoved a report into his hand and then motioned for him to follow.

"What's this?" Hackett didn't bother to look at the report as he raced to catch up to the Captain.

"A list of survivors." Anderson dodged around a pair of soldiers before continuing. "At 0100, we received a mayday from the _Normandy. _ They were under attack from an unknown enemy. We managed to get a cruiser there at 0200, but it was all over. The ship has been completely destroyed. We did save all those that made it to the escape pods."

Hackett stopped in the middle of the hallway, oblivious to those rushing around him and the fact that Anderson was still walking and talking. He glanced down at the list in his hand, scrolling through the names.

"She's not on there." Anderson had stepped back over to him. "Moreau's damn near inconsolable. The Commander shoved him into one of the pods, then another blast hit and knocked her out reach. She managed to release his pod but…we haven't found her body yet."

_Body._

_Her body._

_Alannah was gone._

"We're getting the survivors to the Med Bay. Aside from the Commander, there are twenty other missing crew members. We believe that they went down with the ship." Anderson paused for a moment. "Steven?"

He forced himself to snap out of it, grieving could come later. "Have you sent a message to Hannah?"

"The Kilimanjaro is already en route," Anderson nodded. "I'm heading back to speak with some of the survivors."

"I'll join you."

It wasn't until much later in the evening that he got a moment alone in his quarters. He sat on his couch with a glass of scotch in his hand and stared at the bookshelf. The wicked grin on her face when she'd tied him up flashed in his mind. _Brat._ He thought about the tattoo on her back and the feel of her under him.

_Alannah._

Hackett caught sight of something under the bookshelf. With his glass in hand, he wandered over and crouched down to pick up one of the ties. It must have fallen underneath it the last time she'd been at his apartment. He clutched it in his hand. _What a damn waste._ He slammed the glass into the wall and watched it shatter. The fabric that he'd been holding drifted to the floor as he strode away.

_What a damn waste._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_We found the crash site, Sir._

Hackett hadn't really wanted to believe the report when he received it. Yet, as he stood in the debris field, he felt the same pain in his chest that he'd felt when Anderson had knocked on his door a few months ago. He wandered around Alchera on his own. He'd ordered the marines who came with him to stay on the shuttle.

The beautiful ship completely decimated. The galaxy map lay at his feet. He recognized part of the rubble; it looked like remains of the Captain's Quarters. Hackett couldn't deal with it. He started back to the shuttle when his boot kicked something up from the rubble. He knelt to find something glittering in the light. His fingers lifted up a slightly deformed chain. His hand clenched around it tightly when he recognized the small lump at the end of the chain that had once been an intricate lock.

_Damn it, Alannah._

_Where the hell was her body?_

He trudged back into the shuttle with the necklace in his hand.

_Two years later…_

The rumors had started a few months ago, rumors that Commander Shepard hadn't really died, that she'd been on some covert mission for the Council. It was all bullshit. But beneath the whispers, Hackett had heard that Cerberus had been working on a secret project entitled Lazarus. Anderson had managed to forward a few reports.

_He wouldn't hope for the impossible. _

_Not yet._

If it was Shepard, he knew that she'd head to the Citadel. She'd want to connect with Anderson to see where things stood between her and the Alliance. She wouldn't risk Arcturus until she knew for certain. So that's where he waited, the human Councilor let him know when she came to see him. He waited for her by the airlock to her ship.

_It was her._

"_Alannah." _He waited to see how she would react.

Shepard stopped just as she was about to step through the airlock. She glanced around until she caught sight of him. She walked over towards him, coming to a stop just out of reach. "Admiral Hackett. It's…good to see you."

"Are you missing something?" He held up the ruined necklace that he'd found on Alchera.

Her hand immediately went up to her throat. "It was on my desk with my dog tags."

"Your scars are gone." He brushed his knuckled against the side of her cheek.

"Skin grafts." She seemed the most unsure that he could ever remember seeing her. "Can we…are you…I'd like to talk, but maybe somewhere a little more private?"

"I know just the place." Hackett motioned her towards the nearby skycab terminal.

Shepard remained silent the entire ride over to the apartment that he'd been using while he stayed on the Citadel. He led her inside and watched her pace the room.

"So skin grafts? All your scars and tattoos?" He broke the silence.

"Gone…well…I felt naked without the tattoo. So I got a new one on Omega." She admitted.

"Can I see it?"

"You're asking?" Alannah seemed even more confused. She shook her head before turning around and lifting the back of her shirt.

He'd expected to see a different tattoo, not the same damn one she'd gotten before she died. "It's…"

"First you're asking permission, and now you're speechless. Are you really Admiral Hackett?" She grinned at him over her shoulder.

_Brat._

_It was definitely Alannah._

He moved behind her before she could lower her shirt, his hand lightly gliding up her spine before touching the tattoo on her shoulder. "Are you _still_ mine?"

"Do you want me to be?" The hesitation in her voice twisted his gut a little.

"I do. You've always be mine." He turned her around. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, Admiral, sir." She pressed her face into the front of his uniform.

Her shoulders began to shake and for a moment, he thought that she was laughing. And then a sob that sounded like it was torn from her throat echoed in the apartment. Hackett placed his fingers on her chin and lifted her head to find her eyes filled with tears. His arms crushed her back against his chest.

"It's like five minutes for me. I can still remember began tossed out of bed when the first blast hit the _Normandy. _I can hear Joker's voice screaming at me when I sealed his escape pod. But mostly, all I can remember is all the things that I never got to say to you. The…damn oxygen leaking out of my fucking suit…of all the ways to go, I don't fucking recommend suffocating to death in space." Her arms slid around his waist. "And then I wake up with fucking Cerberus. Which you have to admit, is a little ironic given Akuze. I'm fighting for my life _with_ the enemy. And all that I can think is what if Hackett's found someone else? How damn pathetic am I? Have you? Cause I'll shoot the bitch if you have."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that last bit. He started to say something but her omni-tool beeped. She stepped back out of his arms to check it and almost immediately, she muttered a curse. She moved away from him, holding a finger up to stop him from following while she answered what turned out to be a vid-comm hail from her mother.

"So…you _are_ alive. And you couldn't tell your mother?" Hannah's greeting didn't sound like much of a greeting.

"Nice to see you too, mom." Alannah made sure to keep Hackett out of view. "I _am_ alive. It's a little complicated, but yea."

"Complicated by the fact that you're now a part of a terrorist organization?"

"I didn't get much of a choice since I was technically dead when they got me." Alannah's foot began to tap on the floor. Hackett noticed the tightening in her jaw.

"You couldn't just stay a dead hero? You had to come back as a traitor. Typical Alannah. Do you ever stop and think about how this reflects on your family?" Hannah's voice dripped with venom.

"Family? What family?" Alannah disconnected the comm. He watched her clench and unclench her fists for several seconds before she finally looked up at him. "Was she at my funeral? Did she play the grieving mother?"

"Do you really want to know?" He knew she didn't, and he also knew that the traitor comment had hit Alannah hard.

"No." She shook her head. "No, I don't. I need to get back to the ship."

Hackett waited until she was almost at the door. "Did I say you could leave?"

"You didn't say that I couldn't." She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Brat."

* * *

Alannah felt incredibly awkward. She'd had what could only be described as an emotional breakdown, and then Hackett had witnessed the worst side of her mother. And now she stood staring at him not knowing what to do. She'd been dead for the last two years, so it felt like she'd _just_ seen him a few weeks ago. From the way that he's been holding her earlier, it had _not_ felt like a month to him.

_Did he think she was a traitor?_

"I don't…" She bit at her thumbnail while she tried to figure out what she wanted to say. Hackett leaned against the back of the couch to wait. "I'm pretty sure that I still have all the right parts. Cerberus spared no expense in bringing me back, even made sure I got the whole birth control shot thing taken care of."

"_Alannah."_

"What? Don't you care if I still have my parts?" She pulled her shirt out to look down at her chest. "They could've made them bigger."

"Come over here, Alannah." Hackett pointed to a spot on the floor just in front of him.

She moved _close_ to the spot, but just out of reach. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you miss me?" She took a step forward.

Hackett's hand grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked her against him. "Every damn day."

"Oh good." She hesitated briefly before lifting her hand. Her fingers traced the familiar lines of his face. "I need you…to touch me, please? I need to feel like this is my damn body, and not some…jigsaw puzzle that Cerberus put back together."

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment. With his hand still tangled in the hem of her shirt, he dragged her into the bedroom. He pulled the shirt over her head and motioned for her to kick her boots off and remove the rest of her clothes.

His thumb brushed against her lips and then pressed into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it for a second before he removed it and teased her nipple with his now wet finger. Her hand moved to touch him but he blocked the movement.

"No touching." He pressed her hands against her sides. "I want to feel you, to breathe you in, and hear you."

He walked her back against the bed and pushed her down on it. She scooted back against the pillows and spread her legs when he swatted her inner thighs. He slid between them and she ended up with her leg hooked over his shoulder. His tongue and fingers worked a frantic pace that had her begging him for…more…or something. His other hand seemed to be caressing every inch of her body. His fingers teased her breasts. He slid a third and then fourth finger inside of her. It felt like her entire body was on fire, and she arched up off the bed against his tongue.

"That's my girl. My beautiful girl." He whispered against her. He moved up to press a kiss against her breast, then neck and finally her lips. "_My_ Alannah."

"Can I touch you now, please?" She asked after she'd recovered and they were side by side on the bed.

"Yes," Hackett chuckled at her.

Alannah shifted on to her side. Her fingers mussing up his hair a little, before sliding along his jawline, she loved the feeling of his beard against her fingertips. She lifted up a little so that she could gently place on his lips. She kissed, licked and touched every inch of his skin from his neck down to leg.

She wanted more…needed to feel more. With her hands pressed on his chest, she swung her leg over him so that she was straddling him. Her long black hair covered her face as she reached around to guide herself on him. His hand came up to gather her hair up out of eyes.

His grasp was firm but not painful when he pulled her down. He kissed her before twisting around so he was hovering above her. He took her hard and she clung to him. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Eventually, they were both spent and he collapsed next to her, his arm and leg still draped across her.

"Not yet." He muttered when she started to get up. His fingers tangled in her hair and dragged her into another kiss. "Not yet, girl. Let me hold you for a while longer."

It was another hour before she finally got up and dressed to leave.

"Alannah?"

She stopped by the door to glance back at him with a questioning glance. "Yes?"

"You do not pleasure yourself, touch yourself or have an orgasm until I see you next, unless I tell you to, understood?" Hackett's eyes held a wicked gleam that was _not_ reassuring.

"Yes, sir, Admiral, sir." She winked at him and headed out the door.

_How hard could it be?_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_He was trying to kill her._

_Hackett…was actually trying to kill her._

Alannah kicked the blanket off of her and shot out of bed with an annoyed sigh. She hadn't seen him in a week, and he'd spent the entire week sending her very detailed, very graphic messages of what he planned to do to her the next time that he saw her. _Very_. _Graphic. _And she wasn't supposed to give in to the urge to engage in a little self-gratification.

_She needed to kill something…many things…repeatedly._

She told Joker to head for Purgatory. They'd already done everything that they had to do on Omega. She needed to pick up whoever Jack was and get on with the whole saving the world again. Her sexual frustration did not take precedence over saving the colonies from the Collectors.

_It was a close second._

Her omni-tool beeped while she waited for Joker to make the jump through the relay.

_Hackett._

_Again._

_Damn the bastard to hell._

The temptation to ignore him was strong; the desire to see what the hell he had to say was stronger.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_11:17 H: Do you know what I'm going to do to you when I see you again?_

_11:26 H: I'm waiting, Alannah_

_11:29 S: No, I don't. But I'm sure you're going to tell me all the fuck about it._

_11:31 H: Having trouble, girl?_

_11:32 S: Of course, not._

_11:33 H: Are you sure?_

_11:34 S: I have fifteen minutes before I have to get my armor on._

_11:35 H: Are you naked?_

_11:37 S: No, I'm not naked._

_11:38 H: You will be when I see you next. Naked, and tied up, ready for me to touch._

_11:42 S: Wonderful._

_11:43 S: I have to go kill people now._

_11:45 User has disconnected._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Purgatory_

_I understand that it's a burning wreckage drifting in space._

_Was it something I said?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Purgatory_

_No._

_Warden Kuril decided that I was worth more as a prisoner._

_He was mistaken._

_Shepard_

* * *

_From: Hannah Shepard_

_To: Cadence Shepard_

_Subj: Infamous._

_Could you try to be a little less notorious?_

_Your father would be so ashamed of your behavior._

_Mom_

* * *

"Bitch," Shepard muttered to herself before stripping out of her armor and fatigues to head into the shower.

She stepped out of the shower and hour later still angry, this time with herself. Her stress levels were so high lately, Hackett was driving her crazy and her mother…was…being her typical pleasant self. She'd been enjoying the warm water, trying to ease some of her tension when she started playing with herself. She hadn't achieved satisfaction…she remembered almost as soon as her fingers began to slide inside what Hackett had said.

_Damn it._

It was just what she fucking needed.

They clearly had to have a long talk about what was appropriate for their relationship. Anything that added to her stress level right now was not going to work. There were too many lives at stake. She told Joker to head for the Citadel. Once there, she pulled a favor from Councilor Anderson. He got her a pair of Alliance fatigues and a transport to Arcturus.

It was late in the evening when she finally arrived. She'd borrowed Joker's old hat and kept it low over her brow while she wandered through the station. Hackett answered his door still dressed in his uniform. He'd already removed his shoes and the dress jacket was open at the collar.

"Alannah?"

She stepped past him into the living room. She tossed the hat aside and paced the room anxiously. "I…"

He moved towards her.

"Stop." She held up her hand and had to laugh when he froze mid-step. "No, I mean…_stop_…we need to talk."

"Ok." Hackett stepped over to the bar in the corner of the room to pour both of them a drink. He handed one to her then grabbing her elbow, led her over to the couch.

She sat at the far end of the couch from where he sat. After a long moment, she shifted down until she was leaning against him with his arm wrapped around her. "My stress level is so high right now that Doctor Chakwas actually medically grounded me for three days. This…between us…it can't add stress. I've got Cerberus, and my bitch of a mother. I need us to be a solution, a safe place for me…not another thing to worry about."

Hackett sipped the scotch in his hand and didn't say anything.

"I…touched myself…in the shower. It wasn't intentional…it just happened. I stopped almost immediately." She sat forward to set her glass on the coffee table. "I'm sorry. But I'm also pissed off."

"Alannah?"

She glanced back at him. "Yes?"

"I am _not_ disappointed in you." He reached out to pull her back against him. "Yes, we're going to talk about punishment later. But first, we need to talk about what works for you and what doesn't."

"That's great. I'm still pissed the fuck off." She glared at him. "You took away the only thing that alleviates the stress, so either I become a raging alcoholic or try red sand or beating the shit out of people. Or you come up with another plan to exert unnecessary control."

"Unnecessary?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Alannah shrugged and dropped her head back against his chest. "Tell me how to make this work. I love what we have. But something has to give before I do."

Hackett lifted her up and around so that she was sitting in his lap sidewise. "Let's modify the order, shall we? You can only orgasm when you ask for permission. So when you need _stress_ release, send me a message to ask for it, girl."

"Thank you." She buried her face against his neck. Her hands slid up inside his shirt. "Since I'm already here, do I need to send you a message?"

"Brat." Hackett chuckled then leaned forward to set his glass on the table. "I think that you need another spanking. We should've talked more in the beginning about what works for you and what doesn't. So…the punishment will be very light."

_Damn._

"Does that mean I get to punish you too?" She grinned up at him.

_The answer to that question was no._

_Hell no._

It took ten minutes for Hackett to get her tied up to the bookshelf in an eerily similar position to how she'd tied him two years ago. She had a feeling that it wasn't a coincidence. Punishment came before pleasure and the first five swats were definitely punishment.

His hands immediately began to caress her when he'd finished. He began to alternate light taps with his finger teasing between her legs. He brought her close and then went back to the gentlest of touches, over and over until it seemed like the worst torture on the planet. It finally dawned on her what he was waiting for.

"Please, sir, I need the release." Her head fell forward.

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Alannah, what is it that you need?" His body pressed against her as he spoke.

"Can I please cum?" There was no slack on the ties that held her and she couldn't move closer to the hardness that was so tantalizingly close. "I need to feel you in me, _Admiral._"

"That's my girl." His hands rested on her hips as he drove into her.

His grip tightened on her hips almost to the point of painful while he slammed into her again and again. He answered her repeated pleas with a yes and they came together. When Hackett had regained his _composure_, he removed the fabric holding her to the bookshelf and carried her over to the couch again. This time though, she sat in his lap. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around them both.

"Truth or dare, Alannah?" He asked.

"Truth."

"Were you really sorry that you touched yourself?" His blue eyes twinkled as he waited for her answer.

_Bastard._

"I…no." She admitted with a grin. "I hated to think that I'd disappointed you in some way. But…this is new for me, and I've got a lot going on, it was the last straw on a bad day."

"I'm not just here for sex, Alannah. If you need to talk, you can talk to me." He touched a finger to her chin.

"I know. But I need to get back to the ship. I'm not exactly _Alliance_ right now." Shepard got up from his lap and began to get dressed. "I'll be sure to tell the doc that I found a great method for relieving all the pressure I'm feeling. Maybe she'll even give me a prescription for it."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

Alannah briefly wondered whether she was being pranked. Her current _squad_ consisted of a thief, a bounty hunter, a crazy salarian, an even crazier biotic and a baby krogran, oh and Garrus who was a beacon of sanity in her insane world. She didn't count the Cerberus underlings as her squad. They were annoying spawns of satan. Then she'd run into Ash on Horizon, her old drinking buddy hadn't actually been all that thrilled to see her.

'_I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. It's in my blood'_

The comment had angered her, but also reminded her of something that she'd left in storage on Arcturus when she'd been assigned to the _Normandy_. After her father's death, she'd gone around the house and collected his medals, memorabilia, books and a bunch of other stuff to save. Her mother had wanted to throw it all out. She'd kept it with her but since she'd be in the crew quarters, room was limited and she got a storage locker to keep it safe.

* * *

_From: Cadence Shepard_

_To: Hannah Shepard_

_Subj: My Storage Locker on Arcturus._

_Do you have the things that I had in there? _

_I assume that they were given to you when I was declared dead._

_Cadence_

* * *

_From: Hannah Shepard_

_To: Cadence Shepard_

_Subj: Storage Locker_

_The garbage was disposed of._

_Hannah_

* * *

_From: Cadence Shepard_

_To: Hannah Shepard_

_Subj: re: Storage Locker_

_What the fuck do you mean it was disposed of?_

_Cadence_

* * *

_From: Hannah Shepard_

_To: Cadence Shepard_

_Subj: re: Storage Locker_

_They asked me what I wanted to do with it._

_I told them to incinerate it._

_Hannah_

* * *

The fucking bitch. Alannah was going to kill her this time.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_20:11 H: I received the encrypted information that you forwarded on Cerberus. Thanks._

_20:14 S: Yeah._

_20:16 H: Anderson forwarded me the report on Horizon. _

_20:18 S: Yeah._

_20:21 H: Is something wrong, Alannah? _

_20:23 S: Nope. _

_20:24 H: I've never known you to restrict yourself to one word answers, ever._

_20:25 S: I shrugged, you can't see it, but I did._

_20:26: S: Any chance the Orizaba's going to be docked on the Citadel or Arcturus anytime soon?_

_20:27 H: Why?_

_20:28 S: No particular reason._

_20:29 H: If you think I believe that, you've lost your damn mind. What's going on?_

_20:31 S: I just need to speak with my mother. That's all._

_20:33 H: About?_

_20:45 H: Talk to me, Alannah. That's not a request._

_20:49 S: She destroyed my most prized possessions while I was…dead._

_20:50 S: I had a storage unit on Arcturus. She had the contents disposed of._

_20:52 H: Not all of them._

_20:58 S: What?_

_20:59 H: The Lieutenant that over-sees the disposal of storage lockers contacted me when he realized whose locker it was. It seemed too final to let them be incinerated and tossed into space. I'd already lost you to space. I only managed to save one or two items though._

_21:10 S: Why the hell didn't you mention this before? _

_21:13 H: I planned to give them back to you. But…I wasn't sure that you'd want them on a Cerberus vessel._

_21:14 S: It always comes back to fucking Cerberus. God, I'm so fucking sick of hearing about it._

_21:16 H: You can come pick them up if you like._

_21:18 S: I think I'll wait until I can make sure that I don't say something that I'll regret._

_21:19 H: To whom?_

_21:22 S: You._

_22:23 User has disconnected._

* * *

They were supposed to be heading to Illium, but Shepard decided to head for the Citadel first. Kasumi wanted that damn greybox and it would be a short hop over to Bekenstein. She stopped by to speak with Anderson only to find that he wasn't alone.

"Anderson," She greeted the Councilor before turning towards the other person in the room. "Admiral Hackett. What a _surprise._"

"Commander." Hackett smiled at her but she didn't return.

She handed a small container to Anderson. "These are the dog-tags that I found on Alchera. I found all twenty of them."

"Thank you." Anderson took the package from her.

"I need to get back." She spun on her heel and started for the door without bothering to say anything further. She made it all the way out of the embassy and was getting into the elevator to head back to the dock when Hackett got in with her.

_Damn it._

"I have something for you."

Alannah lifted her gaze from where she'd been pointedly staring at the floor to the hand that he was holding out. "I…"

"It's the only piece of you that I had, and I admit to not wanting to part with it. You're not Alliance right now, so I can't just order you to head for Arcturus when I miss you." Hackett dropped the chain into her hand that held not only her melted dog tags but her father's tags as well.

Her fingers turned the two sets of tags over in her hand before finally tossing them back to him. "Keep them safe. I'd rather not have them lost if this mission really does turn into a suicide mission."

"Still angry with me?" Hackett stepped a little closer.

"I tried to stay pissed, but I keep picturing you naked and it makes it so very difficult to focus on being annoyed." She grinned at him when the elevator doors opened. "Have a good day, _Admiral_."

Hackett's hand shot out and dragged her back into the elevator. The moment the doors closed, he shoved her up against the wall, his hand immediately moving around to grip her ass. "So you picture me naked, Alannah?"

"The elevator doors are about to open again." Alannah laughed when he reluctantly let go of her. She darted out of the elevator to find herself on the 27th level of the Zakera Ward. Hackett followed her into the Souvenir Shop.

"Fish? Why the hell are you buying fish?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because I killed the last ones. Apparently, you have to feed them periodically." Shepard headed out of the store.

"You have a fish tank."

"Yes." She shrugged at him. "I have a fish tank. I have a hamster too. Would you like to see my hamster?"

"Is that a euphemism?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, no it's not. I actually have a hamster. It's very cute, it squeaks. The ship's docked just through that door." Alannah bit at her thumbnail while he thought about it.

He reached out to pull her hand away from her mouth. "I've got better things for you to put in your mouth."

She smirked at him. "Really? Can I bite your nail?"

"_Alannah."_

"So do you _not_ want to see my new quarters?" She caught the moment that the look in his eyes changed. "Please, _Admiral_?"

"Let's see what you have to show me." Hackett followed her towards the docking bay.

"Oh, I think I can find something to keep your interest." She smirked over her shoulder at him while they waited for the airlock to open.

Once they'd gotten up to her quarters, Hackett ordered for her to remove her clothing and his before tossing her back on the bed. He kneeled beside her head, one hand tangling in her hair to guide her towards him while his other hand glided down between her legs.

He created a rhythm between moving her head on him and thrusting his fingers into her. He teased her by pulling his fingers all the way out and then slowly pushing them back in. If she shifted her hips up, he swatted her thigh until she stopped. As he got closer, he told her to beg for it…and she did. _Repeatedly._

"See, there's my fish." She pointed towards the aquarium later when she was cuddled in his arms recovering. "I stopped naming them because they keep dying."

Hackett shifted on his side and lifted her chin up with his finger. "Truth or dare, Alannah?"

"Dare."

"Truth," he corrected.

"Why do you bother with the pretense?" She grinned when he flicked her breast lightly as admonishment that she chose to ignore completely. "So, what great revelation would you like to hear now?"

"What were you afraid that you were going to say the other day?" He didn't let her turn away from him, his fingers tightly holding her chin.

_Fucker_.

"Say? Not much. Do? Something drastic." Alannah tried to keep her face straight. "I did contemplate the idea of spanking you. It was…amusing."

"Brat."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_Request denied._

Those two words kept flowing through her mind ever since she saw the email exchange among the Shadow Broker's dossiers. It had been Hackett's response to a request to bring Shepard in for questioning. Internal Naval Affairs didn't ask nicely when they wanted information. She knew exactly what would happen if he'd agreed to rescind his order. She'd be tossed in the fucking brig.

_Request denied._

It also told her that she couldn't afford to sneak into Arcturus again.

_Damn._

She thought about the retirement home on Intai-sei. It didn't take long to find out that her bitch of a mother had sold the place when she died. _Figures._ Since they'd finished on Illium, Shepard had plotted a course for Haestrom. Tali sounded like she needed help. It would be another hour or so before they arrived.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Withheld_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_13:14 S: Thanks for telling I.N.A. to shove it._

_13:19 H: Have you been reading my emails?_

_13:21 S: Well, yes…and no. Just the one technically._

_13:22 S: It's a little complicated to explain._

_13:23 H: Why don't you give it a try anyway? I'm sure I can keep up_

_13:24 S: I have a new friend who happens to be the Shadow Broker._

_13:25 S: You'd be amazed at what little tidbits of information that I've discovered stored amongst the broker's files. And the vids, I'll never look at Udina the same again._

_13:26 H: How the hell did you become acquainted with the Shadow Broker?_

_13:28 S: I helped kill the previous one. _

_13:29 H: You killed the Shadow Broker?_

_13:31 S: Yes. And then helped a new one take over._

_13:32 H: Any other files of interest?_

_13:34 S: Tons._

_13:36 H: And?_

_13:38 S: They aren't my secrets to tell. _

_13:39 H: Alannah._

_13:42 S: What? I'm not going to divulge all the dirty secrets that I found. I might need it for blackmail at some point._

_13:45 H: Alliance officers do not use extortion. _

_13:46 S: Didn't you hear? I'm not an Alliance officer any more. _

_13:47 H: That is a temporary setback._

_13:49 S: You keep telling yourself that, Admiral._

_13:50 H: Careful, Alannah._

_13:51 S: Aren't you technically disobeying your own orders for no Alliance contact with me? Are you being a naughty Admiral?_

_13:53 H: __Alannah._

_13:54 S: Am I wrong?_

_14:02 S: You can't answer that truthfully, can you?_

_14:03 H: I am constantly amazed that you've never been reprimanded for insubordination. _

_14:04 S: How is the truth insubordination? I am being completely compliant with the truth._

_14:06 H: Right._

_14:07 S: I have to go get sunburnt now. Have a good afternoon._

_14:08 User has disconnected._

* * *

Haestrom went well with the exception of the heat and the geth and a lot of dead quarians. They managed to save Tali at least. It would be good to have her on the ship. Joker was right when he said that the _Normandy_ ran better with her in engineering.

The Illusive Man wanted them to check out a disabled collector vessel. It turned out to be a trap. The bastard led them right into a trap. Just like he'd led the collectors to Horizon using Williams and Shepard as bait, she was sick and tired of the bullshit tactics. Cerberus played dirty and they didn't seem to care about collateral damage. It went against everything that Shepard believed in.

_Goddamn son-of-a-bitch terrorist bastards._

_And technically, she was one of them._

_Fuck._

The _Normandy_ made the jump to the Citadel. Shepard made her way up to the Embassy to talk with Anderson. The Councilor had always offered sound advice to her. She had the misfortune of stepping out of the elevator into the lobby and right into her mother.

_Of all the fucked up luck._

"Cadence? Are they letting traitors just go anywhere these days?" Her mother frowned at her.

"Great to see you too." She needed to keep her temper.

"What _are _you doing here?"

Instead of answering, Shepard backed up into the elevator and hit a random button. The doors closed in her mother's face and she breathed a sigh of relief. She found herself in Flux having a drink later. She'd been tempted to head to the lounge but that fucking reporter was there again.

"Buy me a drink, Shepard?" Massani leaned against the bar beside her.

"Buy yourself one; I know Cerberus paid you a rather large chunk of credits." She ignored the smirk on his face.

"You shouldn't drink alone." He moved a little closer.

"She isn't." Hackett stepped between them.

"Good to know." Zaeed raised his hands up and with a wink headed away.

"How's the sunburn?" Hackett turned around to face her.

"I am not going to lie, that was sexy as hell." She ignored his question. "What are you doing on the Citadel?"

"Truth or dare?" He grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Dare." Alannah needed something to shake off the stress and anger.

"Go for a ride with me?"

"A ride?" She frowned but finished her drinking and followed him out of Flux.

It wasn't until they were both in the skycab and he was driving that the actual dare come into play. He reached down to unzip his pants and pull himself out. His fingers tangled into her hair and pulled her head down into his lap.

"If we crash like this, you're going to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Alannah grinned when he tugged on her hair a little harder.

"Touch yourself, girl, and don't you dare climax before I do." His voice switched to the tone that made her insides melt just a little bit.

She had no fucking clue how he didn't drive them straight into an oncoming vehicle while they made _laps_ around the Citadel. But he landed safe and sound when they'd straightened their clothing back out. She stepped out of the skycar to find herself in a completely different part of the Citadel than they'd started in.

"Did you get lost?" She glanced back at Hackett.

"I'm taking you out for dinner." He grabbed her by the hand and led her into a nearby building. "Well, I'm taking you _in_ for dinner."

"Will there be any actual eating?" Alannah winked up at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_Why was it always Thresher Maws?_

_Why?_

Wrex had offered up a few bottles of ryncol that she turned down. The last time that she'd drunk ryncol with Wrex, it had not gone very well. She also turned down the breeding request that had come in once they'd completed Grunt's puberty thing. Trust the fucking Krogan to come up with a bizarre ritual for becoming an adult. They couldn't grow hair in annoying places and have their voice crack. No, they had to shoot lots of things and dodge giant worms that spit acid.

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Did you know…_

…_that Thresher Maw acid hasn't changed a bit since I was on Akuze?_

_In potentially related news, Wrex is still clinically insane. _

_I might adopt him except I already have a baby Krogan on my squad. He's less baby and more giant creature that breaks shit._

_Alannah_

_._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Thresher Maws_

_Are you ok?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Thresher Maws_

_Great._

_I even got an invitation to breed with a Krogan._

_My day has been…spectacular._

_Alannah_

_._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Thresher Maws_

_That sounds very convincing._

_Did you say breeding?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Thresher Maws_

_Yes._

_It was apparently impressive that I killed the Thresher Maw on foot with just the baby Krogan and Garrus in my squad._

_Mostly? _

_I ducked behind a wall and fired rockets at it._

_Stupid things._

_Alannah_

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_12:11 H: On foot? You faced a Thresher Maw on foot, again? Why?_

_12:13 S: It was the lesser over two evils._

_12:14 H: And the greater evil?_

_12:16 S: Dying? _

_12:18 H: What are you wearing?_

_12:21 S: Fatigues._

_12:22 S: And before you get any ideas, I'm about to head down to Aite. Some kind of emergency at a Cerberus facility._

_12:23 User has disconnected._

* * *

"Shepard? I don't think we should kill the doctor." Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder.

Once the virtual world had disappeared, Garrus and Thane had been freed and rushed out to find her. They found Alannah with her pistol pointed at Gavin Archer's head. _Fucking bastard._ That he could do this to his own brother. _Fuck it._ _And fuck the Illusive Man._ She pulled the trigger…and shot the bastard in his leg.

"Get David down. We'll take him to Grissom Academy. Maybe they can help repair the damage that Cerberus and his fucking brother did to him." Shepard left the two to release David. She didn't want to think about the fact that she'd taken a life unnecessarily.

The _Normandy _had to wait around for a couple of hours until the Alliance could send a ship out to meet up with them to take David Archer. Shepard had wanted to fly him directly to Grissom Academy, but a Cerberus vessel wasn't welcomed to dock at the school. As if it was a sick cosmic joke, it was the fucking _Orizaba_ that met with them.

She let Doctor Chakwas and Mordin handle transferring the young man to the Alliance ship in the hopes of avoiding her mother completely. _Captain Shepard_ didn't deign to meet with her in any case. She breathed a sigh of relief when the ships headed in separate directions.

"Captain Shepard asked me to give this to you." Chakwas handed her a small container.

Alannah took it up to her quarters to open. It contained a note and urn. It seemed that her mother was planning on remarrying and didn't have space for her father's ashes any longer.

_Fucking bitch._

She stole a bottle of booze from the lounge and sat on her couch with two glasses, one for her dad and one for herself. The small urn set on the coffee table in front of her. She emptied both glasses. The Illusive Man had expressed his dismay that David had been handed over to the Alliance and Doctor Archer's injury.

_Alannah had expressed her desire for him to go experiment with self-immolation._

_The conversation had gone well in her opinion. _

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_23:14 H: David Archer arrived safely at Grissom Academy._

_23:24 S: Good._

_23:27 H: How exactly did you find him? He looks like he's been through hell._

_23:28 S: He has. _

_23:30 H: I know Cerberus was involved but the report that we received was lacking a lot of details._

_23:32 S: That's because I wrote it and I left them out._

_23:34 H: Care to fill in the blanks a little?_

_23:35 S: Is that an order?_

_23:36 H: Does it need to be?_

_23:48 H: I won't order you to confide in me. But you can, I'm here for you, Alannah. _

_23:52 S: I'm confiding to a bottle of scotch and my father's ashes. It's poetic…and pathetic. _

_23:54 H: How did you get the ashes?_

_23:58 S: My mother is apparently getting married again. The urn would've put a damper on the honeymoon. _

_24:02 S: David Archer was tortured…turned into a goddamn human VI…by his own fucking brother. How messed up is that? All in the name of research for Cerberus. Bastards._

_24:03 H: Brother? _

_24:04 S: Doctor Gavin Archer. I mentioned him briefly in my report._

_24:08 H: He should be arrested._

_24:18 H: Alannah?_

_24:25 S: There are words that I'm trying to say…well type…but…I can't_

_24:16 User has disconnected._

* * *

Alannah stared at the closed chat in annoyance, why the hell had she done that?

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Dakka System_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_01:08 S: I really wish I still had that place on Intai'sei. _

_01:12 H: Why?_

_01:14 S: Because I can't just order Joker to head for Arcturus. _

_01:15 H: Something you need on Arcturus, Alannah?_

_01:18 S: You._

_01:21 H: I can be on the Citadel tomorrow at 1800. Meet me at my apartment._

_01:22 S: I might be a little late but I'll be there._

_01:23 User has disconnected._

* * *

It was 2100 when she finally trudged up to Hackett's apartment in the Alliance quarters on the Citadel. She'd taken care of Jack's mission on Pragia, and then headed to the Citadel to help Garrus and Thane. Stopping Thane's son had been a relatively easy thing to do, but Garrus had required a little more work. The last two Ymir mechs had imploded which sent both her and Thane flying into a nearby crate. Neither of them was injured, just a little…stiff and bruised.

"I know that I'm late, but in my defense, I had two mechs explode in my face." She muttered when his front door slid open.

"Do I want to know?"

"No." Alannah wandered into his apartment. She unbuckled her armor and tossed it on his couch. She wandered into his kitchen to raid his fridge. "Cake."

"Cake?" Hackett queried.

"There's cake. Chocolate cake." She held up the evidence of her find. "Cake."

Hackett took the plate from her and set it on the counter. He lifted her up on the counter and then grabbed a fork from a drawer. "Truth or dare?"

"Cake."

He tapped her on the chin with the fork "Truth or dare?"

She glared at him. "I will truthfully murder you with that fork if you don't hand over the cake."

"_Alannah."_

"Truth." Shepard looked longingly at the cake.

"What happened to Gavin Archer?" He fed her a little taste of the cake.

"How am I supposed to answer and eat?" She muttered around the cake in her mouth. She savored the cake and then finally answered his question. "I slowed him down a little with a bullet to the leg. He's lucky that I didn't shoot him in the head."

Hackett fed her another bite. "Truth or dare?"

"Isn't it your turn?" Alannah tried to grab the fork but he held it up over her head. "Why don't you just ask the questions that you want me to answer?"

"How badly do you want cake?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Alannah's eyes narrowed on him for a moment. She reached a finger out to run it through the frosting then with her free hand grabbed his collar and pulled him between her legs. She smeared the frosting across his lips then licked it off of him. She grabbed the fork from his hand and the plate from the counter before hopping down and ducking under his arm.

"Never joke about cake." She grinned at him over her shoulder before focusing on the cake.

Hackett stepped up behind her and grabbed her by the hips, yanking her against his body. "Truth or dare, Alannah?"

"Truth." She tried to ignore the beard rubbing against her neck.

"Are you falling in love?" His lips touched her neck as he spoke.

"With cake? Definitely." She laughed when his teeth nipped at her. "Lust? Yes. Like? Yes. Love? Depends on if you let me finish the cake."

"_Brat."_ He chuckled. "Is that the only answer you're going to give me?"

"For now." She took another bite of cake. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Alannah took one last bite for setting the plate down. She turned in his arms. "Dare? That's a brave choice, considering the last time, _Admiral_."

Hackett shrugged in response.

"I don't have a dare," she admitted after a moment. "I do have a need."

"For cake?"

"For you." Alannah slid her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "It's not been the best week."

Hackett's hands wandered from her hips down to her ass. "What is it you need, girl? Ask for it."

"You." She leaned back so she could look up into his eyes. "I find myself needing you, _Admiral._ I'll save the dare for another day."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**I write for fun, pure and simple.**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Bekenstein_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_13:17 S: Are you still on the Citadel?_

_13:19 H: I am._

_13:22 S: Are you free for dinner? Doctor Chakwas and I are having dinner with Anderson on the Presidium at 1800. It'll be …fun._

_13:27 H: What are you up to, Alannah?_

_13:29 S: No idea what you're talking about. Is that a yes?_

_13:31 H: It's a reluctant yes._

_13:33 S: See you there. I have to go crash a party and break into a vault._

_13:34 User has disconnected._

* * *

Hackett stood outside the restaurant waiting for Alannah. He knew Anderson was already inside, but he was highly suspicious of what _his girl_ had planned. He knew she was up to something.

_His beautiful little brat._

He felt a hand glide across his back and turned to find her. "Shepard."

_"Admiral."_

_Definitely up to something._

"Shall we?" He motioned towards the restaurant, but stopped when her hand rested on his arm. "Yes?"

"You _owe_ me a dare," Alannah reminded him.

"And?" He felt a sense of apprehension.

"Whatever happens, you can't show it on your face." She started into the restaurant.

Hackett grabbed her by the arm to stop her forward movement. "What are you planning, _Alannah_?"

"You'll see."

He signed with a mixture of amusement and frustration. He followed her into the restaurant to find the table where their dinner companions were already seated. Shepard ended up sitting next to him at the table with Anderson and Doctor Chakwas on the opposite side.

The meal started without incident. Food and wine was ordered. They were half-way through the appetizers when he felt a hand on his knee. The tablecloth covered his lap completely but he caught the slight smirk on Alannah's face out of the corner of his eye. While the damn _brat_ talked to the human Councilor about the recent changes in the Spectres, her hand trailed up his thigh to his groin. She didn't miss a beat as she lowered his zipper to ease her fingers inside.

"Admiral?"

He glanced up to find Chakwas giving him a strange look. "Sorry, Karin, I missed your question."

"How will the Alliance respond when we're finally finished with Cerberus?" She repeated her question.

"The Admiralty's official opinion is to cross that bridge when we come to it." Hackett refused to let himself be distracted by Alannah.

"But?" Shepard turned innocent eyes towards him while she continued to stroke him through his boxers.

"Unofficially?" He paused to take a sip of wine. "If your mission against the Collectors is successful, which I have no doubts it will be, I don't see there being too many obstacles standing in your way if you wanted to go back to wearing Alliance colors."

"Bringing the _Normandy_ will probably help." Alannah laughed before turning towards Anderson but Hackett felt her hand move _inside_ his boxers.

The conversations around the table shifted from topic to topic. Hackett barely managed to keep up as Alannah's fingers continued to tease him relentlessly. He worried briefly at a couple points that he was about to have a difficult to explain mess in his trousers. But she'd stop for a while then begin all over again.

_She was going to pay dearly for the exquisite torture later._

At one point, he placed his hand over hers and she squeezed _him_ in a rather tender place until he removed it. _Brat._ The meal felt like it took a damn century. He didn't remember taking a bite but his plate appeared to be empty. The fingers were all he could remember.

When dessert arrived, Alannah had opted for chocolate cake…_of course. _She removed her hand mid-dessert, quietly zipping his pants up and leaving him with a rather evident bulge. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or disappointed. It had thankfully gone down by the time they were ready to leave. The Commander and Doctor said their goodbyes and started to walk away. Hackett had _no_ intention of letting her get away. He spoke briefly with Anderson then left to catch up with them.

"_Admiral_?" Shepard looked up when he stopped them before they could get into the elevator.

"A moment of your time, _Commander?"_ He was _not_ going to take no for an answer.

"I'll see you on the _Normandy, _Doc." She stepped towards him. "Something wrong?"

Hackett grabbed her by the crook of her elbow and guided her towards the skycab terminal. "Did you _enjoy_ yourself this evening?"

"I did. The cake was especially tasty," she smiled.

"I'm going to have to learn to be more cautious when I choose a dare over the truth." Hackett shook his head ruefully.

"You performed…_admirably." _Alannah glanced down at the skycar. "Are we going somewhere?"

"My apartment." He waited for her to get inside then frowned at her when she didn't move.

"I can't. We're heading to the Perseus Veil." She took a step back. "One of my crew, Tali, she's being accused of treason and I need to go talk some sense into the idiots."

"And it can't wait an hour or two?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I already delayed the trip by a day to head to Bekenstein and have dinner tonight. She's a friend, and I need to do this for her. So no, it can't wait." She gave him an apologetic smile before starting back towards the elevator.

He decided to follow her inside. Citadel elevators were always infuriatingly slow but that would work to his advantage this time. Once the doors closed, he pressed Alannah up against the wall. His knee moved between her legs, separating them, while his hand cupped her breast and his thumb skimmed across her hardening nipple. He had to work fast; even slow elevators eventually arrived at their destination. His other hand moved to her ass to _help_ her glide along his thigh.

Shepard leaned back against the wall breathless when he finally stepped back just seconds before the doors opened. "Well played, sir."

"Good luck with the quarians, _Alannah._" He placed a hand on her back to nudge her out of the elevator then hit the button to head back up. He needed a cold shower, several cold showers.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: Quarians._

_Are you finished in the Vallhallan Threshold?_

_Hackett_

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: re: Quarians_

_Yes._

_I employed my mother's favorite tactic…yelling._

_It turns out it works on stubborn quarian bastards._

_I'm on my way to The Sea of Storms. We picked up tech from a derelict reaper, and also found a friendly geth who has parts of my armor. _

_The friendly geth needs a favor._

_Weird even for me, I know._

_Alannah_

_._

* * *

_From: Hackett_

_To: Shepard_

_Subj: re: Quarians_

_The Sea of Storms?_

_Why there?_

_Hackett_

* * *

It was a day before Alannah finally got around to thinking about replying to Hackett's last message. The _heretic _geth had been brought back into the regular geth fold. They had gotten back to the _Normandy_ to find _her crew_ gone. Since the jump to the Omega-4 Relay would take at least another hour, she decide it was time to say the things that she'd regret if she didn't make it back.

.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Sahrabarik_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_19:18 S: My crew was taken by the collectors._

_19:23 H: Damn._

_19:25 S: We're about to make the jump through the Omega-4 Relay._

_19:26 H: Are you…_

_19:28 S: They took everyone, except Joker and the squad I had with me, even the Doc. I won't leave them to…I'll bring them back, or die._

_19:30 H: You return safely, girl. That's an order._

_19:33 S: Yes, Sir, Admiral, sir._

_19:34 H: Do you have time to stop by Arcturus?_

_19:36 S: No. We're literally making the jump in thirty minutes or so._

_19:38 S: Truth or Dare?_

_19:40 H: Alannah._

_19:41 S: Pick, damn it._

_19:42 H: Dare, but only when you come back safely._

_19:44 S: Brave decision, Admiral._

_19:46 H: What are you thinking about right now?_

_19:52 S: Dying. _

_19:53 S: Thinking about all the things that I didn't get to say the last time that I died._

_19:55 H: Like what?_

_20:07 H: Alannah?_

_20:09 S: I love you, Admiral, sir._

_20:10 S: We're heading through the relay. I need to get down to the CIC._

_20:11 H: I love you, girl. Come back safe._

_20:12 User has disconnected._

_._

* * *

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_Subj: Omega-4 Relay _

_We made it back._

_Barely._

_We're limping our way to the Citadel for repairs._

_You owe me a dare._

_Alannah_

* * *

Shepard sat in her quarters staring at the information that they'd managed to gather from the Collector Base on the Reapers. The _Normandy _had docked at the Citadel a couple of hours ago and she'd told the crew to take shore-leave. They deserved a break. She hadn't heard anything from Hackett, so she figured working was a good use of her time. She'd taken a shower first and now reclined on the couch in a tank top and cargo pants.

_They'd managed to save everyone. _

_Everyone._

_And destroy the Collectors._

_And fuck over the Illusive Man._

"Commander?" You have a visitor." EDI broke into her thoughts. A few minutes later the door opened to allow Hackett to walk in.

"You owe me a dare." Alannah tossed the datapad in her hand on to the coffee table.

"Later."

"Now." She leaned back against the couch with her arms crossed in front of her and her bare feet propped up on the coffee table.

Hackett moved towards her. "I said, later, girl."

"You're just delaying the inevitable pain." She laughed when he pulled her up off the couch into his arms. "I have a good dare too."

He breathed an annoyed sigh against her neck. "Fine, let's have it."

"Get naked then." She wandered over to grab a small bag. "Naked. You. Now."

His eyes narrowed but he carefully removed his dress uniform and laid it across the back of a chair. "What's the dare, Alannah?"

She reached into the bag to pull out a pair of cuffs. "An hour."

"Didn't we do that once already?" Hackett stared at the cuffs dangling from her finger.

"Yes, but I didn't get to do everything that I wanted to do. You did pick dare." She waited to see how he'd respond.

"So I did." He breathed yet another deep sigh.

"On the bed." She followed him over and made short work of securing his wrists and ankles. She pulled a blindfold out of the bag and fastened it around his head. "Shit, I forgot something. Be right back."

"Alannah, do _not_ leave me _naked_, cuffed to the damn bed." Hackett's voice dropped to a growl.

Shepard just laughed and headed quickly down to the mess to retrieve a small cup of ice. Once Alannah got back to the first deck, She set the glass aside for the moment and pulled out a feather that she'd picked up on Illium. There were a lot of _fascinating_ things for sale on Illium. She ran it along the inside of his leg where he was ticklish. He jumped at the touch. It was impossible to resist the urge to tickle him a little more.

"_Brat._"

Alannah moved on the bed beside him. She brushed the feather a little higher up on his thigh. "I could do this for the entire hour."

She teased him for a little longer before tossing the feather aside. She reached back to grab a small piece of ice to drag it along his neck and across his chest. He inhaled sharply when she dragged it across his abdomen.

Kneeling between his legs, she took a piece of ice in her mouth and then with an agonizingly slow pace eased him into her mouth. She used her tongue to swirl the ice around. She stopped when she could tell he was getting close. The ice eventually melted completely and she sat back up. Her fingers trailed along his thighs while she considered her options.

After a moment, she moved up so she was hovering over him. She eased down until his tip just nudged against her. He tried to rise up off the bed to push further in but she lifted up a little. She had to bite back a laugh when she heard his muttered curse. She sank down on him and paused to enjoy the feeling.

She leaned up off him until he almost out of her. It put her close enough that she could press her lips to his ear. "I didn't die this time, almost but not quite. I had to come back."

"And why is that girl?"

Shepard reached down to pull off the blindfold so that she could look him in the eyes. "I had orders, _Admiral._"

She'd fully intended to draw the torture out but he felt too damn good. He felt too damn good, and she wanted him to be an active participant. Leaning forward again, she uncuffed his arms and then reached back to remove the cuffs on his ankles.

"Alannah?" He hesitated for a moment. "I never renege on a dare."

"Good, now shut up." She wrapped her arms around him and rolled over taking him with her.

Hackett frowned down at her but took the hint when she wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips up against him. His hands took her wrists and raised them over her head where he held them with one hand. His mouth dropped down to hers while he thrust into her. His free hand flicked first one nipple then the other. He slammed into her repeatedly until they were both close to exploding.

"No stopping," she muttered when he pulled out of her.

"I was so damn worried about you, girl." Hackett flipped her over on her stomach and dragged her back until she was kneeling on the edge of the bed.

He stood up and slammed into her from behind. His fingers twisted in her hair and pulled her head back. His other hand began swatting her thighs and ass. He alternated the strength of each one while he continued to thrust into her until they came together.

Moments later, after they'd recovered and cleaned up, Hackett pulled her down on the bed under the covers. He laid on his side and she curled up facing him. She leaned her head against his chest.

"You said almost." He remarked after they'd lain in silence for a while with his head resting on top hers. "You almost didn't make it?"

"We had to make a flying leap of sorts to get back on the ship. Leaping is apparently not a skill of mine. Garrus had to pull me up before I fell." She felt his arms tense around her.

"I do love you, girl." He whispered into her hair.

"That's good. You still owe me thirty minutes," she chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

Alannah was angry and in pain when she rushed off of the asteroid. She felt the rage build as she watched the system flicker then disappear from the Galaxy Map. _Goddamn reapers. Goddamn Hackett._ She had a feeling that the Alliance wasn't going to be so excited to have her _back_ now. Chakwas insisted on a thorough medical evaluation to make sure that she hadn't been seriously injured.

She was sitting in the Med Bay with her head in her hands when she heard Hackett talking to the Doc. He must've heard the _good_ news. Her anger towards him was only slightly misplaced. She hadn't wanted to take on the mission alone. She understood the reasons, but she'd learned from her father that even covert operations needed back-up.

With at least one other person with her, maybe she'd have stood a chance against the overwhelming indoctrinated forces. Shepard didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment and definitely _not_ with an audience. Since they'd separated from Cerberus, EDI was no longer sending information to the Illusive Man. But the crew did _not_ need to see her yelling at an Admiral.

"Commander," he stepped over after finishing up with Chakwas. "What the hell happened down there?"

Alannah grabbed her report and stalked over to him. She threw the datapad at him. "Read it for yourself."

"Alannah?" He grabbed the datapad but ignored it to focus on her. "You know the batarians are not going to want to let this go."

"I tried. But your _friend? _She left a goddamn artifact out in the open and ended up indoctrinated. I tried to send out an emergency transmission to the batarians but _Kenson_ stopped it." Shepard continued past him out of the Med Bay.

"The Alliance will have questions." Hackett trailed her into the elevator.

"It was your fucking idea, you answer them." She reached out to hit the second deck button but he beat her to the punch and hit the one for first floor. She hit the second deck button anyway.

"Alannah." His voice followed her out on the CIC.

With a sigh, she stepped back into the elevator to head up to her quarters. "What?"

"You'll have to head to Earth in a few weeks." Hackett walked into her cabin and moved over to sit on the couch.

Shepard sat on the edge of her desk. "You mean the brig, right? The batarians want blood. The Alliance wants to avoid war. The obvious decision would be to toss me into a cell and throw the key away."

"I won't…"

"You won't have a choice, so don't bother lying to make yourself feel better." Alannah had no intention of shirking her duty to the Alliance, but she wouldn't sugarcoat a fucking thing for Hackett. It was his favor that had laid this on her shoulders. "My career just tanked spectacularly in a way that not even Cerberus could've done. I'll drop the crew on Omega. Send whoever's going to escort me to Earth there. I know it won't be you."

"_Alannah._"

"What? It won't be. It would look a little odd if _Admiral Hackett_ escorts _disgraced_ Commander Shepard to the brig." She bit her thumbnail while she tried to untangle her mixed emotions. "Your shuttle is waiting for you, _Sir._ And I'll be on Omega in four days. Have the jailer meet me at the docking bay."

"I'm not leaving yet, girl." He stood to walk over to the desk. His hand brushed one of the new scars on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Alannah raised an eyebrow. "You gave a mission to a qualified operative. The mission went badly. "

"I'm sorry that you have to take the hit." Hackett leaned in to place a kiss on the scratch. "I still owe you thirty minutes."

"Save it for another day, _Admiral._" Shepard touched her fingers to his lips before dodging around him and starting for the door. "Have a safe trip back to your _office._"

"I'm not heading for Arcturus. I'm heading for Vancouver for a few months to begin coordinating the fleets. And then I'll be going back to Arcturus." Hackett's hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back against him. His lips hovered just behind her ear. "Do you think I'd throw you to the wolves and not be close at hand?"

"I…"

"You sure you don't want to use that thirty minutes?" He asked.

"Not yet. I've got the endless drudgery of the brig coming up. I can definitely think of ways to use those thirty minutes." She gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'll see you on Earth, _Admiral."_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Follow. Favorite. I'll love you forever lol.**

Four days after arriving on Omega, Shepard stood at the Galaxy Map. She leaned her forearms against the railing and stared at all the places that she could run to while waiting for Anderson to join her. He'd indicated that he needed to find someone first. She was contemplating heading to Alchera when he stepped out of the airlock with a contingent of marines.

_Oh honestly, like she was going to run._

_Fucking Alliance._

"Admiral Anderson." Alannah offered the Admiral a salute. She glanced behind him. "Expecting trouble, sir?"

"Shepard." Anderson gave her an oddly regretful smile. "I'd like you to meet Lieutenant James Vega. He's...well…he'll be keeping you company."

She ignored the salute Vega offered her and held out her hand to shake his. "Well, if they were going to give me a jailer, at least he's easy on the eyes."

"Commander." Anderson shook his head. "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Joker's already preparing for the jump to Sol. I do have one request." Alannah followed the Admiral into the elevator and they headed down to the crew deck.

"What's that?"

"Cuffs." She'd been thinking about this since she knew they'd be tossing her in the detention center.

"I am not putting you in handcuffs." Anderson wandered over to the bar in the lounge to pour them both a drink.

"Oh come on, Anderson. It'll piss my mom off." She ignored the glass that he offered to her and hopped up on the bookshelf that Kasumi usually sat on.

"I have strict instructions. No handcuffs." Anderson leaned back against that bar.

"Instructions?" Alannah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Admiral Hackett was very _specific_ about what would and would not be acceptable treatment for the first human spectre. The Defense Committee has a lot of question, and they're going to try to deflect the batarian anger towards you completely. But Hackett managed to put a few roadblocks in their path." He gave her a curious glance. "He's worked rather tirelessly on it for the last week."

"Interesting." Shepard kept her face blank when she met his eyes. "I vote for cuffs. It'll be sure to piss my mother off, and that is always a bonus."

"No."

"So why Vega?" She moved on to the marine currently parked outside the lounge.

"He's proven himself capable of handling _difficult_ assignments. He also happens to be painfully aware of the dangers that the reapers pose." Anderson set his glass down on the bar.

"Difficult? Me?" Alannah smiled. "I'll be a model prisoner."

The media circus that she stepped out into had her regretting her promises regarding being a model prisoner. The headlines would all be squarely focused on the former _hero_ Commander Shepard being led into the Alliance Headquarters to face questions about her actions in Batarian space. Anderson and Vega led her through the crowds gathered near the docks.

_Her mother was going to be so fucking pissed off at all the negative attention._

_Bonus._

Admiral Hackett met them just inside the building. Anderson disappeared while Hackett and the Lieutenant led Shepard down a hallway towards a lift. Alannah stepped into the elevator with Vega standing to her right and Hackett just in front of her. She reached up to pinch the Admiral on the ass while Vega was focused on hitting the button for the right floor. She heard the murmured _'brat'_ that was covered by a cough.

"Sir?" Vega glanced over at Hackett.

"Just clearing my throat." Hackett frowned at him then at Alannah who kept her gaze firmly on the elevator doors.

She stayed silent all the way to her _room_ in the detention center. "How very…cozy."

"It could be worse…much worse." Hackett waited for Vega to step out of the room before speaking.

"Hmm." She wandered over to the window to see what the view was like. "I'm going to miss the stars."

"_Alannah?"_

Shepard turned to face him. "I already told Anderson that I'd behave myself."

"Your mother…"

"Stop." She held up her hand. "Not interested. So about those thirty minutes."

"Not now, brat." He gave her a warning look.

"Careful, _Admiral,_ I might start charging you interest by the minute if you delay too long." She looked towards the door when Anderson stepped inside.

"The Defense Committee will convene in the morning. Lieutenant Vega will escort you at 0800." Anderson held out his hand. "I'll need to confiscate your omni-tool."

"Pity, I left it on the ship." She held up her hands by way of demonstration. She'd actually hidden the damn thing in her boot.

"Commander." He frowned at her.

"Admiral." She frowned right back at him.

"You talk to her." Anderson shook his head at Hackett then left the room.

"Alannah?" Hackett moved towards her once they were alone again.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," he sighed. "I'll be sitting in on the first meeting tomorrow. Be up at 0600, we can have breakfast."

She turned back to the window. "Yes, Sir, Admiral sir."

Alannah waited until it was late into the night to retrieve the omni-tool from her boot. She'd already decided where to hide it in her room. It was another week before she decided to use it. It had only taken a week of _meetings_ with the committee before she found herself in desperate need of stress release. There was nothing worse than dealing with a panel of the brass that hadn't _ever _stepped out of their cushy offices into a real war.

* * *

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Vancouver_

_From: Shepard_

_To: Hackett_

_01:19 S: What are you wearing?_

_01:24 H: I thought you left your omni-tool on the Normandy._

_01:26 S: I lied._

_01:29 H: I should confiscate it._

_01:31 S: You'd have to find it first._

_01:32 H: I could order you to hand it over._

_01:34 S: And my response would be, what omni-tool? I don't have an omni-tool._

_01:35 S: So what are you wearing?_

_01:36 H: You're risking adding an additional charge to find out what clothes that I have on?_

_01:38 S: Would you rather talk about the weather? Or how about that biotiball game last week? _

_01:41 H: You are exhausting._

_01:42 S: I'd like to be. _

_01:43 H: Alannah._

_01:44 S: You owe me thirty minutes of control, Admiral. Now you can find a way to give it to me, or I can find a way to break out of the detention center and take it myself._

_01:45 H: I will not risk your career._

_01:46 S: My career? What career? Haven't you been listening to the defense committee? I don't have one. I'm disgraced. A traitor. Sleeping with a commanding officer really seems like the least of my problems._

_01:47 S: Or is it your career that you're worried about? My mother is certainly worried about hers._

_01:49 H: I'm not your mother._

_01:51 S: Thank god that would be weird._

_01:53 H: So…this thirty minutes…you want to use it now?_

_01:54 S: Use it, use you…yes, I'm sure._

_01:56 H: I'll be there momentarily, don't go anywhere._

_01:57 S: Very fucking funny._

_01:58 User has disconnected._

* * *

She sat on the table in the room with her legs kicking back and forth. It took Hackett twenty minutes to arrive. He was still in the dress uniform that she'd seen him in earlier though his sleeves were rolled up. He glanced around the dimly lit room until he spotted her. She grabbed him by the sleeve and tugged him over until he was standing between her legs.

"Where's the omni-tool?" He rested his hands on her thighs.

"What omni-tool?" She grinned up at him.

"It's better for me to find it than someone else." He sounded concerned.

"They won't find it," she shrugged. "How else am I supposed to pass the time?"

"_Alannah."_

"_Admiral._" She matched his tone. "Let's be honest, it's 0200 and you are in _my_ room in the brig. You don't really have a lot of room to point fingers."

"_Brat._"

Alannah ignored him and reached out to lift up the hem of his shirt to reach the top of his trousers. "I take it back; I have much better ideas for how to pass the time."

Hackett was silent while she undid his pants and pushed them down. He stepped out of them and his boxers as well. She removed his shirt next. His hands moved to hers but she grabbed his wrists and held them. It might just be thirty minutes, but she'd spent the last few weeks with no control and this was her chance to exert a little. Hopping off the table, she pushed him back on the bed. She quickly shed her clothes and climbed up over him.

She took his hands when he started to caress her thighs and lifted them over his head. "Hands to yourself, _Admiral._"

Thirty minutes went by way too fast. She wasn't sure how the hell he knew when it had passed but he did. He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her underneath him. His hand rested on her collarbone as he held her still with his other hand resting on her hip. She groaned in frustration. He just chuckled at her while he took back his control one long, slow thrust at time. She was begging for it long before he finally let her orgasm.

She was tempted to complain but the amusing sight of Hackett sneaking out of the brig kept her quiet. It was a few days before she saw the Admiral again. Vega led her into a crowded elevator to head up to another damn meeting with the committee. The elevator stopped at the next floor to let someone else in and she ended up backing up into the person behind her.

"Sorry," she muttered trying to move forward but a hand grabbed the back of her shirt to stop her. She glanced over her shoulder to find an amused Hackett. "_Admiral._"

"Eyes forward, _Alannah." _His words were barely above a whisper.

With a raised eyebrow, she followed his command. The fingers holding her shirt let go and slid down to brush against her ass. They moved along the seam of her fatigues that went between her legs. He applied enough pressure that she had to keep from being pushed forward; Hackett pulled a finger back to flick lightly between her legs. The sound muffled by the fatigues. He went back to gliding over her again and again then just as quickly, he removed his hand entirely.

"_Bastard." _She muttered under her breath. "Goddamn bastard."

"I'll trade you, an orgasm for the omni-tool." His hand rested her lower back.

"Hmm. No." She shook her head then pressed herself against him. "Just remember that nothing for me equals nothing for you, _Admiral."_

"_Brat."_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

**Rated M, because I like to cuss like a sailor in life and in my stories and for some kink, and stuff.**

**Beta: CelticGrace**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy!**

**Bioware owns all. Sadly.**

"Commander?" Vega stepped into the room and drew Alannah's attention away from the game of solitaire she was playing.

"They stripped the rank from me, Lieutenant." She gave him a tired look. They spent a good two hours every day arguing about it.

"Pendejos," he muttered.

"Did you need something, Vega?" Shepard went back to the cards on the table.

"I'm supposed to escort you to another meeting." He stood waiting by the door.

"Oh joy."

They walked through the maze of hallways in the opposite direction of where they normally went. Vega finally stopped in front of a door, she stepped inside and he waved before the door slid shut. _Weird._ She turned around to find Hackett sitting in what was clearly an interrogation room. She took a seat across the table from him.

"_Admiral."_

Hackett slid a datapad across the table at her. "The committee was made aware of the fact that someone has been sending files from your room at the brig to Palaven and to the Shadow Broker. They know this because your mother reported it. I'm not certain how she found out. But clearly, she felt it would separate her from you. Where's the omni-tool?"

"No idea what you're talking about," Alannah shrugged. She glanced around the corners of the room looking for a camera.

"There's no recording of this conversation, no one's watching. It's just you and me for the moment." He tapped his finger on the table. "I'm in a difficult position. They don't know what was in the messages. They just know that they were sent. If they can prove you sent them, it makes the entire process of leaving you to rot in the brig simple for the Committee."

"I don't have an omni-tool. They confiscated all of that when I was brought into the detention center. You were there, remember?" She leaned back in the chair and propped her feet up on the table. "This would be kind of sexy if it weren't for the whole actually in the brig thing."

"_Alannah._"

"What? Are you seriously going to tell me that somewhere in the dark corners of your mind, you aren't thinking about taking me up against the wall?" She interlaced her fingers behind her head to stare up at the grey ceiling. "They won't find the omni-tool because there isn't one."

"Are you sure?"

She tilted her head so she could look over at him. "Are we done with the interrogation, _Admiral?_ I was in the middle of a very important game of solitaire."

"That's not an answer." Hackett frowned at her.

"I'm certain that they won't find an omni-tool in my room or on my person. I'm also certain that if they bothered to check, they'd find no evidence of any messages being sent. Has anyone even bothered to double check the word of Admiral Shepard?" Alannah went back to staring at the ceiling. "Idiots."

Hackett surged up from his chair and around the table. He grabbed her by the front of her fatigues and dragged her over to the far corner of the room. Shoving her up against the wall, he glared down at her.

"Do you think this is a joke, Shepard?" His voice dropped to an angry whisper. "They want to court -martial you. If they can prove that you sent a single message to the Shadow Broker, they'll use it against you. It'll be the drop that makes the cup overflow. I'm trying to save your damn career."

She reached up to touch his clenched jaw with her finger. "Maybe you should focus on getting the fleets organized? You were supposed to leave Earth yesterday."

"Trying to tell me what to do, girl?" His eyes flashed with anger.

"If it gets you off of Earth, yes, I am." She ignored his anger because he knew that she was right.

"_Alannah_." His jaw clenched even tighter.

Her fingers reached up to grab him by the beard. "You cannot organize the fleets from Earth. You know it and I know. If this relationship is going to work, we still need to be able to do our jobs. And your job is not to try to save my career."

"Let go of my beard."

"No." She gave it a not so gentle tug until he lowered his head close enough to kiss. "I'm going back to my little home away from home."

"This interrogation is _not_ over." His fingers slowly untangled hers from his beard. His hand wrapped gently around her neck while his thumb ran roughly along her bottom lip before pushing between her lips. "What happened to your omni-tool?"

She bit the tip of his thumb. Hackett removed it from her mouth then moved his hand up to grasp her jaw. "It's somewhere at the bottom of Vancouver Bay, which means that you owe me an omni-tool."

"Good girl." Hackett's fingers caressed her jaw. "I'm leaving in a few hours. But you're going to have to pay for that insubordination."

"Why? Admiral Hackett was interrogating Commander Shepard." She raised an eyebrow at him before laughing when he released her. "This relationship is like walking on a double-edged sword."

Hackett didn't respond. His fingers reached down to rip open her shirt. His hand slid underneath her bra while his other hand unsnapped her pants and pushed them down. His hand delved roughly between her legs while his leg separated them.

"Nothing to say now, _Alannah?"_ He asked.

She couldn't think of an appropriate answer as he plunged a third finger into her. He unzipped his pants with one hand and chuckled darkly when she complained at the removal of his fingers. His fingers tangled in her hair to lead her over to the nearby table. He pushed her down on it and with his other hand on her hip, he thrust into her.

"Interrogation over then?"

"It's just beginning." He growled into her ear before biting the base of her neck hard enough to leave a mark. "My little brat."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**I've decided to rewrite this story from the beginning. But I'm going to be posting elsewhere. So I'm closing out this story.**


End file.
